Lion Vs Lamb
by touttoi
Summary: "I'm not even sure that this is a crush... He intrigues me, and the strangest thing happens when we touch." Can a single handshake simply determine love? Forks High's anonymous school mascots are about to push the boundaries of friendship.
1. Introducing Cindy and Louie

**LION VS. LAMB  
**touttoi.

**Synopsis: **"I'm not even sure that this is a crush... He intrigues me, and the strangest thing happens when we touch."  
Can a single handshake simply determine love? Forks High's anonymous school mascots are about to push the boundaries of friendship.

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Twilight or its characters; all I've got is the power to place them into strange situations.

CHAP 1  
Introducing Cindy and Louie

I put my Sheep head on as the girls entered the locker room.

Coach Clapp thundered in after them. "Alright ladies, I want you to go out there and play fair, even if that _is_ the boy's team, you need to show them who's boss!"

"Uh, Coach Clapp, aren't you also coaching the boy's team? Which team are you on?" Rosalie asked. Rose was the top girls' player, not to mention captain.

"Yes, but I... I'm the coach and I can do what I want." He dodged the question. "Now go out there and play your best, do you hear me?" He called around the locker room.

"Yes!" we cheered.

"Sheep on three!" Rose ordered. We all put our hands in and yelled 'BAAAA'! Yes, its lame, but I didn't choose the mascot.

I exited the locker room first and the team followed. They took their places on the court and I hung out with the cheerleaders.

"Ready for the game _Sheep_?" Alice asked. Alice was the only person who knew I was under this Sheep suit. She told me that I needed to get more involved with the school's extra-curricular activities. I'm too uncoordinated for cheerleading and have no interest in sport what so ever, so mascot it was. I am, by day Bella Swan, by night Cindy the Sheep.

"Yep," I answered confidently. I could make an ass out of myself and no one would know. "How's the routine Al?" I asked. Alice was head cheerleader. Yeah, I had some talented friends.

"Pretty good actually." She smiled. The boys entered along with their mascot Louie the Lion. The girl's and the boy's Forks High basketball teams were the best in their division so at the end of every season, before school finished for the year, on Friday afternoons they would play each other. Whether it was to improve the teams or because Coach Clapp had been dared to see whether the girl's or the boy's were better, I'll never know.

Both teams were on the court, shaking hands before they actually played. Louie the Lion was waiting by the jump circle so I followed suit and made my way there too.

"Good luck this season." He said, removing the paw from his hand and holding it out.

I removed my hoof and tried to sound polite, "Yeah, good luck to you too." They would need all the luck they could get.

I took his hand and he took mine. A bolt of electricity shot through my arm. Our hands dropped grip in unison. I looked at our separated palms. They looked the same. Strange. My hand was tingling, not in a bad way though. Disorientated, I walked off court.

"Hey Alice, do you know who is under that Lion head?" I asked her. She gave me a curious expression and shook her head.

Then the game began, I kinda understand the aim of basketball: to get the ball away from the other hoop and into yours; but talk about the complicated logistics of the game and I will blank. In the end it was close but the boy's team won by a three pointer. During the game I had cheered as loud as I could and danced around goofily at half time. It felt great, to be confident and foolish but not worry about what everyone thought of you. There was one thing that bothered me though. Louie the Lion. I couldn't get him out of my head. Nor would the bizarreness of that handshake go away either.

* * * * *

As the players mingled on the court before the start of the game, I made my way forward for the traditional shake. We – meaning me, in this instance – always had to shake hands with the opposing mascot. I actually think it's almost as secure as signing a contract - in this case being a contract to not end up on YouTube with the tagline FORKS MASCOTS FIGHT.

Cindy the Sheep stumbled off the bench and started walking towards me. I wonder who is under that suit. Every time I've seen the person under the mascot head reveal themselves they've always been... well... frankly, they're not the most attractive person in a pile of ugly people.

Is that why _I'm_ in this suit?

No, I wouldn't say I'm ugly, nor would I say I am lacking in confidence. I am still Edward Cullen, the Edward Cullen who did a nudie run after the girl's team won the first game last year. The only way I would ever be mascot is if I lost a bet. Which is exactly what happened.

My sister Alice said that the boy's and girl's teams would draw evenly last year. I, of course, said the Lions would smash the Sheep but it didn't happen. So I became Louie. Teach me to bet against that damn pixie.

I pulled off my paw as the Sheep made her way to me and she did the same.

"Good luck this season," I said refraining from adding a 'you'll need it'. That's what got me in this rancid suit in the first place.

"Yeah, good luck to you too." Her voice was muffled, preventing me from getting an idea of whom she might be.

I grasped her hand and she grasped mine. My skin grew warm and the feeling shot right up to my shoulder before disappearing. She released me to put her hoof back on. Who was this girl? She kept me preoccupied the whole game. She would cheer along with the the cheerleaders and she did this quirky dance at half time, though a lot of stumbling was involved. I had never seen the Sheep mascot so... enthusiastic.

I heard the final buzzer - the game was over? I didn't even remember half of it. My older brother Emmett came over and hugged me. He didn't know I was in this suit, but hugs were just Emmett's thing. He then dashed off to apologise to his girlfriend, the girls' captain Rosalie but got a sharp elbow in the gut. I wandered into the Lion's locker room and Coach Clapp was congratulating the team.

"Louie, in my office." Coach Clapp instructed and I followed. "Cullen," he said as the door closed, "I know this is the pitfall of a dare, but if you are going to remain mascot I'm going to need a little more enthusiasm from you."

"Sorry coach," I muttered.

"I'm trying to help you here kid; I know what Alice has in store for you if you try to get out of this gig." I shuddered at his words. Alice had threatened that she would cut off my hair - MY HAIR - if I failed to be an adequate mascot for the Lions.

I nodded to Coach Clapp and went back out into the locker room. The guys must have been showering because it was empty. I quickly ditched the Lion suit and left the room.

I have to stay mascot, I thought to myself as I left the suit behind me. If not only for my hair, but to find out more about that Sheep.

* * *

_**A/N Yes, New Story.  
**__**Pass or Fail?  
**__**Entertained or Bored?  
**__**To be or Not to be?**_


	2. The Potty Dance

CHAP 2  
The Potty Dance

"I can't believe we lost!" Rose fumed as she joined me and Alice outside the Sheep's locker room. I had quickly ditched my sheep suit. Rose didn't know my shame… yet.

"Rose, it hasn't been the first time you've lost." I pointed out but instantly regretted it.

"That doesn't matter Bella," she spat at me. "It's the first time we've lost that I've been captain and so has Emmett, do you know what he did straight after the game? He apologised!" She fumed.

"And you punched him in the face, right?" I predicted.

"No, she elbowed him in the ribs." Alice answered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rose asked, rant on-hold as she was preoccupied with this little piece of knowledge.

"Psychic," Alice answered, tapping her temple. I think she must be a little bit clairvoyant because she always seems to know things before they happen. Like the time she told me not to wear a white shirt because I would spill something on it. It turned out to be red cordial but, thankfully, after Alice's prediction, I'd worn a black shirt. Then again I am pretty clumsy so that could've been a lucky guess.

"Where to now?" I asked. I knew the boy's would be celebrating their win, but I didn't know whether or not we were to go.

"After party, we'll make sure those boys wished they lost." Rose said.

We showed up fashionably late as Alice insisted that we go home and change into something more party worthy. The party was at Mike's house. He was on the basketball team and it was known that his parents went away regularly on business trips. They owned a sporting goods store and were turning it into a franchise, so their house was empty ninety percent of the time. And a Newton bash always meant free-flowing alcohol.

Rose ditched me and Alice on arrival to go and flaunt the new red strapless dress that showed off her figure fabulously in front of Emmett. They may have been dating but she still liked to tease him.

Alice led me over to her beau Jasper. Jasper was standing with Alice's twin, Edward. It was common knowledge that Edward was the hottest guy in our year, even I'll admit that, but he was also Alice's brother. Alice and I had been friends since diapers so I taught myself long ago not to register any feelings for Edward.

Before you ask, no, I'm not fighting my feelings for Edward; they're non-existent because there's just no temptation. Girls want him, but only because he doesn't show any interest in them. He's a novelty.

"Hey, how's it going?" I shouted over the music.

"Lion's won," Jasper retorted with a huge grin on his face. A grin which was gone as soon as he saw Alice's expression. "I mean, I'm sad the Sheep lost?" Alice rewarded his backpedalling with a kiss.

I turned towards Edward, not wanting to witness Alice and Jasper's canoodling. "So did you see the game?" I asked.

"Uh, no, I have piano lessons on Friday afternoons," he answered in a rush. It sounded kind of rehearsed, so somebody else must have asked him the same question lately. The music changed and Alice squealed.

"Jazz, I love this song, dance with me," she insisted, dragging him away onto the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked and I looked at him incredulously. Then he laughed as if remembering who I was. I joined in. I was known as the best dance in Forks.

Just joking. Injury was more often than not the result of me dancing.

"Sorry," Edward laughed, "I forgot it was you."

"It's alright, it's the thought that counts. I'm getting a drink," I decided, walking away and over to the drinks table.

I stood, staring at all the concoctions present, unsure what had the least amount of alcohol in it. I wasn't big on drinking. My first and last alcohol encounter had not ended well. I had to stay the night at the Cullen's so Charlie wouldn't find out about my hangover. He was, of course, Chief of police in Forks and would interrogate me until I coughed up the name of the kid so he could throw him in jail for providing minors with alcohol. Not something I wanted to be known for in High School.

"I can get you water if you like?" Mike offered, appearing beside me and slurring a little. He was obviously off-his-chops drunk already. He was swaying violently and his previously full cup had lost half its liquid to the floor.

I took a step back, not wanting to get the strange green fluid on the new t-shirt dress Rosalie insisted I should wear. "Sure," I answered and followed him into the kitchen where he got me bottled water out of the fridge.

I responded politely with thanks and turned to walk but he kept talking about something that sounded like First Beach and a date. I turned around again to be polite.

"Whaddya think?" he asked. I debated my options. Shut him down harshly or accept to be polite? You never know, he just might be the man of my dreams. I shivered at the grotesque images _that_thought produced.

"Mike, Jessica is looking for you." Edward came over and effectively rescued me. He pointed toward the living room where Jess looked like she was trying to lure Mike to her seductively but failing miserably. Her living-chair sprawl left little to the imagination.

"Sweet, thanks dude!" Mike exclaimed slapping Edward on the back. It didn't take much to distract a tiny mind like that. Mike was out the door in seconds. Thank God.

"Thanks Edward, how did you know?" I asked.

"You had that calculus-problem look on your face," he said and I frowned.

"Yeah, well _thanks_," I said sarcastically and marched away into the throng of the party. I stood against the wall. Rose and Alice were out on the dance floor and there really wasn't anyone I felt like talking to.

"Hey Bella," Angela said to me. She was a nice girl; though she was shy I always felt more comfortable around her than when Jessica tried to befriend me. Or maybe 'ambush' was a better word for Jess' advances.

"Hey Angela, are you here alone too?" I asked.

"No actually," she smiled secretively, "I came with Ben."

"No way! Are you two finally going out?" I asked; Angela has had a crush on Ben for ages.

"Yes, he asked me before the game." She smiled.

"Wow, that's great Ang, where is he now though?" I laughed a little.

"Well he was getting us drinks, but it seems that Edward has distracted him." I nodded.

"Well, _Edward_ came alone, so maybe you've lost Ben for tonight." I teased and Angela smiled.

"So he came alone and you came alone." Angela pointed out. I nodded. I had the feeling her sentence was left unfinished. She was a smart girl, but would never pry into another's private life, so this must be important or obvious. Just as I was about to ask her what she was thinking Ben was back.

"Hello Bella, how are you? I don't mean to be rude but I'm just going to steal Angela for a while." He put his arm around her waist and they walked out the back door away from the party. I smiled, they were cute.

I stood against the wall alone now. I wonder what Angela was going to say? Alice and Jasper were still dancing and from the looks of things, Rose had forgiven Emmett. Jessica had ditched Mike – or vice versa – but Mike was now heading for me again. Great. I looked for some escape and my eyes landed on the staircase across the room.

I saw a head of bronze hair disappearing to the second floor. _What the hell,_ I thought, hurriedly making my way to those stairs.

"Edward!" I hissed, trying to be speedy and accurate with each step. Edward didn't hear me. He was heading to the bathroom.

"Bella!" Mike called from behind me. Doesn't this boy give up?

"Bathroom," I practically screamed at him and pushed on the closing door then slammed it behind me. The bathroom was warm, and strangely comforting. I turned around when my name was called.

"Bella?" Edward asked, clearly surprised. "I'm kind of in here for a reason." I laughed, whoops, Edward is in here.

"Mike is following me," I explained as I slid down the door. There was no way I was going out there to face a half unconscious, touchy feely Mike tonight.

"Bella, you in there?" A fist hammered the door. Mike, man that boy is persistent.

"Did Mike follow you up here?" Edward asked.

"Yup," I answered.

"So why are you hiding in _here_?" Edward asked shifting from one foot to the other.

"I didn't want to risk a bedroom." I shrugged and watched Edward continue to shift from his left foot to the right. The potty dance? I laughed. "Got to go Edward?"

"Yea, kind of, I didn't really come in here to admire the towels."

"Sorry, do you think he's gone?" I asked, "Mike?" I yelled.

"Yeah, out 'ere," he slurred.

"Shit." I swore under my breath.

"No, wee," Edward said and I had to laugh.

"Gee Edward, you're not very good at the holding-it-in game. You know laughing makes it worse?" I giggled as his dance became more urgent.

"I know, now go!" he pointed at the door with a pained expression.

"Can't, Mike, you go." I pointed at the toilet.

His face betrayed shock. "But _you're_ in here."

"Edward, I've seen it before. Remember when we were five and you peed on Alice's dress made of flowers because you didn't like the colour?" I laughed and so did he. Edward stopped laughing first – his bladder clearly didn't agree with humour.

"Bella, it's bigger now, now leave!" he ordered.

I stood up but locked the bathroom door. "That isn't going to happen, so either you pee or you don't. Make your decision. Meanwhile, I am going to be sitting in the bath with the shower curtain pulled closed singing with my eyes closed." I said as I got in the tub and pulled the curtain around so the bathroom was hidden.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, once I caught a fish alive, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, then I let it go again..." I sung.

I was on the third round when I felt my shoulder shake.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked not wanting pee on my shirt.

"Yes Bella," Edward said rolling his eyes, "Thanks for the singing." He laughed, "You're as good a singer as you are a dancer." He chuckled.

"Ha, ha, man you're so _funny_," I said sarcastically.

There was a loud thump on the bathroom door. God, was Mike _still_ out there?

"Just a minute," I called, "Do you think it's Mike?" I whispered to Edward and he responded with a shrug. "Mike?" I yelled. No answer.

Hesitantly I opened the door and a passed out Mike fell into the bathroom floor.

"He _was_ pretty wasted." Edward stepped over him. I followed suit.

"Hey, I'm going to go home, want a lift?" Edward asked.

* * * * *

"How was the game honey?" Mum asked as I walked in the door after Edward dropped me home.

"Sheep's lost," I said, "but I came out without a scratch." I said proudly.

"That's too bad, but great." Renee said in response to both my answers.

"Yes, I'm actually pretty coordinated in that giant Sheep suit. Maybe I've found my calling." I shrugged and headed up stairs to shower.

Surprisingly I loved this whole mascot thing, and the animosity was an added bonus. If only I knew who Louie was, I thought remembering that handshake. So there's what, like three-hundred fifty-eight students at Forks High, halve that and you've got the boy's population. Then you've got to get rid of the basketball team, and the boys who aren't athletic and you've got... well you've probably still got quite a large number, but in that number would be the Lion's mascot. I suck at that number stuff.

I got out and put on my flannels and a pair of fluffy socks.

"Night dad," I said, kissing Charlie on the cheek as he got another beer out of the fridge. I made my way across the carpet to Renee, "Night Mum." I pecked her on the cheek too.

Renee laughed. "You zapped me Bella," she touched her face and smiled. I laughed and retreated to my room.

The kiss I gave Renee was nothing like the handshake. I don't think that handshake was static electricity.

* * *

**_A/N Yes, no, maybe? Let me know..._**


	3. Baaaad Lies

CHAP 3  
Baaaad Lies

So the weekend passed, Monday rolled around, and the school was still alive with the talk of the first game. Great. I was never really a great liar, and it hasn't improved with age – in fact it's probably gotten worse – but I had my story set in case anyone asked if I caught the game. Biology was my first class of the day and this year Mr Banner had decided to mix things up a little with a seating plan. Yay, I suppose. This means I get to sit next to Jessica due to Alphabetical order. Not being mean or anything, but she made me feel smart in this class and I kind of love that.

"So Bella, did you go to the game on Friday?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and begun my story, "Yes, kind of, I caught the end, I had calculus tutoring." It was at least believable, calculus was my worst subject.

"Oh that sucks, it was a close game." She said.

"Bella," Mike said as soon as he entered the room. "Hey, oh hey Jess," He added.

"Oh, hi Mike," she said with a faint hint of a blush.

"So, did you go to my after party?" he asked. Was he serious?

"Yes, Mike do you remember anything at all?" I asked, like the part where you followed me to the bathroom?

"Yes, but no, I was kind of wasted," he said as Mr Banner walked into the class. "See you two later." He waved and took his seat.

"Bella, I totally made out with Mike, what happens if he doesn't remember it?" Jess fretted.

I didn't know how to respond. 'Lucky you?' Thankfully I didn't have to as Mr Banner shushed the back row and we started copying notes in silence.

* * * * *

The day rolled on and I became more confident with my lie. Though, I might have to seek out extra tutoring otherwise it may not remain believable. Particularly with the grades I was seeking.

I joined Alice and Rose at lunch and Emmett and Jasper soon followed. Edward came over a little later too and unfortunately the conversation shifted to the game. How long was it going to take to get over this thing?

"Did you see my swish on the final goal?" Emmett boasted. Rose stabbed at her salad.

"I'm not talking to you about the game Emmett!" she snapped and proceeded to ignore him.

"What about you guys?" he asked Alice and me.

"Yes, it was great. Good for you, Emmett," Alice said wearily.

"Bella, did you see it? Did you go? I never saw you as a sports person, you know, the 'equilibrium' problem," Emmett said.

"Wow, Emmett dude, I think that's the biggest word I've ever heard you use." Jasper was astonished.

"Yea, well Bella's always using it, so I thought I would to make me more smarticle," he said.

"And the moment's gone." Edward raised an eyebrow at Emmett's use of 'smarticle'. We all laughed and we moved on from the basketball conversation.

It's hard to lie to everybody else, I decided, but a lot harder to lie to your friends. I may just have to let Rose in on the secret so it becomes more bulletproof.

* * * * *

English was my last class of the day which I had with Rose. We were studying Shakespeare's Julius Caesar, which I had already read and found a little boring so I thought now would be the perfect time to tell Rose that I was Cindy Sheep.

_Hey Rose, you know Cindy the Sheep?_

_The Mascot?_ _Yea, What about her?_

_It's me._

_No, you're Bella Swan._

"Et tu brute," Mr Mason read in the background.

_Yes, but I am also Cindy the Sheep, the mascot._

"WHAT?!" Rose screamed.

"Have a problem with Caesar's demise, Miss Hale?" Mr Mason queried.

"Uh, she can't believe that Caesar's dead already," I started, praying we were up to the right bit.

"And that Brutus stabbed him too, I thought they were besties?" Rose added, making it look like we were both totally listening.

"Ah, Miss Swan and Miss Hale raise two very good points," Mr Mason continued. What those points were, I'll never know, because Rose started scribbling again.

_Why the secrecy?_

_Did you see that dance??_

Rose started giggling behind her hand.

_Can you not tell anyone please?_

She crossed her heart with her finger. A promise.

* * * * *

"Does Alice know?" Rose asked as we were released from English.

"Yes, sorry, but _she_ forced me into it. It's only you two and my parents that know, and I would like to keep it that way please," I asked.

"Sure no problem, I know you aren't the most outgoing person, but will you ever reveal your secret identity?" she said the last line with an air of Days of Our Lives.

I deliberated. I thought I might, but I didn't know when.

"Not in the near future, maybe when we win," I told her.

Alice came over then. "So, I've got cheer practice in a minute. Do you have basketball Rose?" Alice asked, oblivious that Rose was in on my little secret now.

"Yes, it's over at the other court. I guess I'll be going now." Rose said airily, playing with Alice. She clearly knew that Alice was trying to pretend that I didn't have to go practice cheering with her.

"Ok. Bella, do you have more calculus tutoring?" Alice spoke the usual lie.

"_More_ tutoring Bells?" Rose played along, clicking her tongue in mock disappointment. "Gee, you think you would be better by now," Rose teased.

I sighed, "Maybe my brain is just baaad." I said, smacking my forehead in ridiculously fake shame.

"You know!" Alice almost shouted as she stopped walking.

Rose and I started laughing. "Yes, I told her in English."

"How long were you going to let me go on about nonsense before you let me know?" Alice asked.

"Just a _little_ bit longer," Rose indicated with her fingers.

Alice huffed. "Bye Rosalie, Bella has to come with me to practice now." She seized my arm and faked angrily storming away.

"Your place tomorrow after school Ali?" Rose called sweetly to Alice's back. I grinned over my shoulder at her.

"Yes, don't be late!" Alice called back, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**_A/N I'd love to hear what you thought, so review._**

**_Oh, and shout out to my beta Shaps, thanks!_**


	4. Losing

CHAP 4  
Losing

School finished. Finally! The three of us piled into Edward's Volvo. He was taking us to Port Angeles because Alice wanted to shop. I think he lost a bet.

"Lose another bet Edward?" Rose voiced my suspicion.

"Can't a brother do a nice thing for his sister and her friends?" He twisted in his seat, probably trying to play up his chivalry.

Alice snorted, a sound I never thought I would hear from her. "Tell them the real reason."

"Alice lost her car," he started.

Alice went on a huge spending spree a month ago. Rose and I walked away from her for five minutes to sit and get a drink, and she disappeared. She happened to encounter a sale – though my guess is that she looked for it anyway – and practically bought everything in the store. Her parents cracked it and took her car keys away for two months to pay off the debts, but she swears it was worth it for the clothes. And shoes.

Rose sighed. "We knew she lost her car rights, but we don't understand why you're being so nice."

"He lost a bet," Alice said.

Edward sighed. "I bet that Alice wouldn't squish the cockroach with her Gucci flats."

"And you squished it Alice?" I asked squeamish at the thought.

"Yes," she sighed, "but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Otherwise we wouldn't be going shopping now would we?"

"Both Bella and I have cars Alice." Rose stated.

"Yes, but this is Edward's petrol money we are burning and I couldn't let Edward win a bet, could I?" She smirked at him while Rose and I laughed in the backseat.

"Oh Cullen, don't you know you never bet against Alice?" I said

"Yes, now you've lost your afternoon and your pride." Rose joked along with me.

"Ha, ha, it isn't that bad, I get to spend a car trip with you lovely ladies." We laughed.

"Good try Eddie, but you still have to take us home." Alice smiled.

"You wouldn't think you would want to go shopping after it got you in trouble." Edward said and Rose and I tried to hide our giggles. Alice's face was stunned. Her jaw had hit her seat and she was staring at Edward.

"How could you ever say that?" she hissed at him like he'd knocked her over.

"Well, I would've thought that after that sale you would have enough clothes to last you a whole year."

"But I've already worn all of it out once." She was still glaring at him.

Edward laughed. "You know they're not like bandaids. They do have more than a onetime use."

"Edward," I started, "You don't understand. Alice isn't like you and me; she can't wear the same outfit more than once in public. You know, in case someone _realises_," I whispered the last word like it was a profanity. Alice's death glare shifted to me.

Edward continued laughing. "That's mental!"

"That's Alice."

"Just for that, you're getting heels today Bella!" Alice spat.

I groaned. I was bad enough that she was making me dress up for the next party after the game, but now she was forcing me into heels! Rose said after last night's practice that she was certain the girl's were going to win causing Alice to freak out because she didn't have a new outfit for the after party. Now we sit here in the car ready to face torture.

* * * * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, final time Alice, or I swear to God I'm going in my tracksuit pants and my dad's baggy old football jersey." I threatened. We were currently in the dressing room area of some stupid boutique, and Alice was trying to get me into a very low cut dress that was tight and short. The type of dress my dad would have a heart attack if he saw me in it. Sadly though, my mum would love it and help me sneak past Charlie.

"Yes, come on Bella. This is a big deal. First win of the season you have to wear something hot!" Alice begged.

"Alice, has it ever occurred to you that we may not win?" I asked.

The dressing room door crashed open and a half dressed Rosalie Hale emerged, nostrils flaring. "Isabella Swan! Losing is not an option. The Sheep are going to win. Saying that we will lose this game is the lowest form of blasphemy!" she raged, perfectly confident though she didn't have a shirt on.

"May I help you ladies?" The male shop assistant by the name of Elliot appeared, inquiring about the little fight that was taking place inside his store.

"No, we're fi-" I began but was cut off by Alice.

"Can I ask you for advice?"

"Sure, my dear."

"How do you think this would look on my friend here?" She held up the dress.

Elliot looked me up and down. "Honey, I must say that I think you have gorgeous legs, even under those jeans."

"She does," Rose concurred from inside the dressing room.

"And that, honey, is one _fabulous_ dress you picked out there, and I think your friend here would look fan_tab_ulous in it."

"Thank you, we are going to get it." Alice said.

"But I haven't even put it on!" I exclaimed, aghast that she was buying it at all. I hadn't seen the numbers but I knew the price tag had three digits.

"Bella, shut up. I'll make a deal, if the Lion's win then you can wear you hideous sweats."

I swore Elliot cringed at 'sweats'.

Once Rose had a shirt on he rung up the sale and we left the store, at last.

* * * * *

"Alice, why are you getting out?" I asked as she opened the door of the Volvo.

"Jasper lives here," she stated like it was the most obvious fact in the world.

She closed the door behind her. "Sometimes I think she forgets we are not physic," I said.

"Yes, and I am going to have to remember that she _is_ and not bet against her." Edward laughed

"What is the worst bet you've lost against her?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "She bet that I couldn't go a whole week without driving the Volvo. Naturally, I disagreed."

"You failed," I stated.

He nodded. "Yes, I cracked. It was the same week Emmett's Jeep broke down and he needed a lift."

"So, why didn't you just lend him your keys?" He looked at me like I had just run over his cat. "What?" I asked, confused by what seemed like logic.

"Give him my keys?" I repeated, a look of disgust etched on his face.

I shook my head and changed the subject. I don't think I will ever understand the relationship a boy could have with a piece of machinery. "So, what was the punishment?"

"She took my keys and hid them." He pouted and I laughed. Such an act was so _Alice_.

"Why did you give them to her? Why do you take all the consequences she deals out? Man where is your pride?" I joked.

"When we were little we decided that if either of us backed out of the punishment of a bet then the other had permission to get scissors and cut their hair," he said sadly. Edward loved his hair, as messy and uncontrollable as it was. He hardly ever cut it.

He pulled into my driveway and I went to get out of the car. I paused, and a moment of awesome idea inspiration hit me.

"Edward?" I asked, leaning back into the car. "You're pro at calculus aren't you?"

He smiled. "I'm not _that_ good." I continued to stare him down. He won the Overall Best Mathematics Student Award for our grade last year. "Ok, I'm not that bad. Better than you if that's what you're trying to say," he joked.

I didn't laugh. Everyone seemed to enjoy making me feel stupid – why should I take it from Edward on a regular basis? His trying to teach me calculus would end up in a shitheap of a disaster. Screw Edward.

The door was half closed when I sighed and changed my mind again. Edward was a butt head, but I was desperate. Anything was necessary to stop people finding out about my school spirit shame.

"Will you tutor me for calculus?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled. "Sunday?"

I nodded. At least I can keep up the tutoring pretence.

* * *

**_A/N So, they're hanging out more, what good could come from this? Review :D_**


	5. Winning

CHAP 5  
Winning

I donned my Sheep outfit and left the locker room as the girls entered. If I was to keep up this mysterious pretence I needed to remain unseen.

Coach Clapp encouraged the girls to win. The cheerleaders exited and we both made our grand entrance. They cheered and I danced. Today I took on some of my favourite moves, the sprinkler, and the shopping trolley and even attempted the worm. That last one didn't work. I was vaguely aware that the boy's team had entered the court and that Louie the Lion would be here too. He puzzled me greatly. No one I knew seemed to know who was under there. I think Alice knows. But she is playing dumb. She is very good at it too. From my eavesdropping I managed to deduce that no one knew who either the mascots were.

The time came again to shake hands with Louie. This time I was a little apprehensive. I was nervous. My heart beat a little faster and I was worried that he would release my hand quickly due to the sweat that was sure to be there. I took a deep breath. It was probably just static that caused that spark.

I removed my hoof as he removed his paw. We shook.

The same electric shock happened, firstly warming my palm before racing up my arm.

"Good game," I said to assure him no weirdness had occurred. I wonder if he feels it too.

"Yes, good game." He slowly released my hand.

Slowly I walked off the court.

"Sheep, you ok, you seem a little, dazed?" Alice asked.

I didn't answer straight away. Should I tell her? Ali was my best friend I told her everything, but I felt quite strongly to not disclose this information.

"Yes, I'm fine." I lied. Luckily for Cindy Sheep, she seemed to believe me, otherwise she would've drilled me for the truth.

I let my mid get distracted with Louie the Lion this game. He was much more active than last time. He danced; he had much more grace than I probably had. Lucky we're situated on different sides of the court otherwise I would look much more seizure like.

"Sheep?" Alice asked as the final buzzer went off. She had a huge grin on her face; I glanced up at the score board. The Sheep had won, and I had missed it.

"We won?" I cheered with as much enthusiasm as possible. I was bummed though that I had missed the game due to the stupid Louie distraction.

"Yes!" Alice screamed jumping up and down.

"We won!" Rose screamed knocking me down because she side tackled me in excitement.

The boys sulked off the court while the girls danced off. I don't think any of them expected to win a game so early in the season.

I did notice Louie the Lion moping too.

* * * * *

The after party was at Jessica's place, Mike's parents were home and Jessica's weren't. No one really cared, as long as they got their fill of alcohol. This party wasn't as eventful, I guess you could say. I didn't really see Mike all night. Nor was Jessica seen much, I hope they hooked up. That would get Mike off my back. Alice made me wear the dress, which I complained about the whole time she was forcing me into it. I don't know why she forces me into dresses like this. It's not as if I'm dressing for anyone.

We girls only stayed for two hours. Alice called 'Sleepover at Bella's house!', so that was where we went. Not that I minded. It was the two hours leading up to leaving that were torture. Everyone seemed to be paired up. Rose and Alice spent those two hours with their boys because heaven forbid they don't see them again for twelve hours. Edward didn't show either. Maybe his piano lesson went too long. I shrugged it off, but was a bit annoyed. He always seemed to be there when I was alone, but now he wasn't. Exactly two hours after we had arrived Alice dragged Rose from Emmett and pulled me out the door too.

"Slumber party time!" She announced as we exited the house and entered the quiet street.

We walked the short distance to my place and I opened the door to see Renee waiting like an excited child on Christmas Eve.

"Hi Mum," I said as she shifted from foot to foot.

"So?" she pressed. She was eager for the results to the game.

"We won!" Alice and Rose screamed at the same time and everyone but Charlie and I started jumping around the kitchen.

"Good work girls," Charlie mumbled and exited the kitchen. Sometimes we got on really well and could connect. Like when he taught me to drive, or when he taught me the rules of basketball so the Sheep mascot wouldn't look like a total idiot. But times like this just reminded me how out of his element Charlie was with having a daughter.

Ice-cream, chocolate syrup and hundreds and thousands started coating the kitchen bench. Rose and Alice loved my mum. She could be very cool sometimes, but she was much more a girl than I am. I suppose they had the same relationship I kind of had with Esme, Alice's mum. She and I used to, and still do, bake sometimes. Everything I know about rising and icing come from her. While Renee may know how to apply mascara without blinding herself, put her near a stovetop and you might as well just call the fire department.

"And Rose got the last goal." Alice gushed as we shovelled the colourful goodness into our mouths.

"How was the routine Ali?" Renee asked.

"So good," Rose answered instead. "Your tips really helped them."

Renee smiled. "I'm always here to help," she said proudly. "Maybe I could teach you Bella?" She asked.

"Thanks mum, but my sprinkler works just fine," I joked; we probably would end up working on moves over the weekend.

We cleaned up, and headed up stairs to my room. I changed into my pj's and walked into my bedroom to find Rose talking on her phone. I could tell by the way she was blushing that it was Emmett. He was the only one that could make her turn that colour. I stole the phone off of her, said goodbye to Emmett and hung up.

"I thought this was going to be an all girls night?" I asked.

"Yes Rose," Alice said trying to guilt Rose as she hid her phone behind her back. "No boys. Speaking of boys," she said, quickly drawing the attention onto me. "Bella, you and _Mike_?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

I laughed, so did Rose.

"Please Bella, don't marry Mike. Think of all those nasty genes he'll give your children." She shuddered bogusly.

"But Mike is the love of my life, oh how will I go on?" I feigned.

"But seriously Bella, who are you crushing on?" Alice pressed. I grimaced, why did slumber parties always include this question? I was the only single one of my friends so I couldn't exactly shift the blame. I looked at Alice and Rose both of whom were expecting an answer.

"No one at the moment," Alice and Rose looked disappointed, "no boy catches my eye." I added truthfully. Louie the Lion was probably the closest thing I had to a crush at the present time, but I wouldn't consider him a full crush. Just more of an interest, a curiosity, a mission, I'm on a mission to find out who Louie the Lion is. There must be something there, that handshake, maybe Louie the Lion is the man of my dreams. I laughed, but I also laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Bella is blushing!" Rose announced.

"There is a boy!" Alice deducted.

"No there is no 'boy'." I said hoping they wouldn't notice the pause before the word boy.

"Spill," Alice demanded.

"I don't want to." I fought.

"Two years ago, during your mum's horse fetish, we all went horseback riding and you fell. Remember?" Rose asked standing up and walking over to my photo albums.

I cringed; I had fallen off the back of the horse and somehow landed face first in a pile of poo. My lovely friends, instead of helping me clean myself off, decided to capture the moment on film.

Alice flipped to the page of me, face covered in horse shit, looking deeply disgruntled and repulsed.

"Wouldn't it be sad if these somehow made their way onto Facebook?" Rose threatened.

"God, prisoners have nicer friends than you guys." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Aw, come on Bella; remember when you forced me to tell you about Jasper. Now look how that turned out, you won't regret it." Alice tried. I sighed; I suppose I could tell them. I just hope they don't laugh. I shook my head, these were my best buds; they wouldn't laugh, much.

"Ok," I sighed, "So I don't really know who he is."

"Don't worry, we probably will." Rose smiled, they were well connected.

"No," I shook my head, "You see that is the problem. I don't think even you guys would know. I'm not even sure that this is a crush." I continued much to the perplexed looks of Alice and Rose, "He intrigues me, and the strangest thing happens when we touch." I said.

"What happens?" Rose whispered

"It's like static; it warms my whole being, like an electric current, only it feels good. It goes right through my hand, up into my arm and settles somewhere around here." I said placing my hand atop my chest.

"Wow," Rose uttered. Alice surprisingly had remained quiet up until this point.

"What does he look like Bella?" Alice said quietly.

"See that's the problem, I have no idea." I said.

Rose cocked an eyebrow, "You've held his hand; you must've seen him."

I smiled, "Ok, he's got orange hair, which goes right around his face, large teeth, a green basketball uniform, and eyes as big as my fist and a tail." I described Louie.

"Bella, be serious." Rose begged.

"I am." I said honestly.

"Louie the Lion?" Alice guessed.

"Yeah," I blushed.

"Who's under the suit?" Rose questioned.

"I have no idea." I said frustrated.

"Alice do you know?" Rose asked her.

Alice shook her head, but she had this strange little smile on her face, like she really did know.

"Don't you worry, we'll figure it out," she promised.


	6. Masterminds

**Disclaimer: **I hold no rights to the Twilight characters.

CHAP 6  
Masterminds

Bright and early on Sunday morning I knocked on the Cullen's front door. Edward had promised to tutor me, so here I was loaded with my calculus books and a pessimistic outlook on life. What type of God creates such a subject as calculus? I would much rather remove my finger and toe nails with pliers than have to learn calculus. Unfortunately school wouldn't take my other option. And believe me, I tried reasoning with them.

Alice opened the door. "Bella?" she asked, perplexed.

"Don't worry Alice, I have a study date," I said and I watched as a sly smile etched its way onto her face at the word 'date'.

"For calculus Alice, man, don't look so evil."

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm honestly happy that you're getting help with calculus. Have fun!" she chimed before she headed out to meet Jasper.

I stepped into the Cullen house. It was beautiful as always. All the years I had know the Cullen's their grand house never ceased to amaze me. It was massive, of course, but the furniture pieces were spotlessly clean and each looked expensive. But I think the best thing about their house was the glass wall in the living room that looked out over the forest.

Edward interrupted my admiration when he walked in carrying his books.

"Hey Bella, ready?" He was smiling; I could hear the double meaning.

I grimaced, "Edward, I'm grateful for your help, but if you're going to be an ass I'll leave."

He laughed. "Alright, I'll be serious."

I walked over to the large polished dining table. It was a wonder – it was still scratch and chip free. Even after all the years I've sat at this table, and Emmett, he _lives_ here! I wonder if he's allowed to sit here.

I took a seat on Edward's right and opened my books.

The numbers jumped at me and I already wanted to throw it into the fire.

We started on homework. Edward was a good tutor, but honestly I think I am just too stupid to learn this. I'll never need it, why is school making me suffer?!

"So what do you have now?" he asked after I had read the question over and over again and then finally done the only thing I knew how to do. Derive. De-rive my head into the solid, wooden table beneath me.

"Uh, the derivative?" I asked, I think it was right, but one can always be wrong and I most likely was.

"Yes, and that is?" he pushed.

"Uh, the answer?" I asked again. I _really_ had no clue.

"What did the question ask for?" he said trying a different route.

I rested my head between my hands with my elbows on the table and stared at the question. Reading it again I answered him, "The gradient." I frowned, that's not what I got. "They haven't even taught us how to find that!" I groaned. My elbows slipped and my head sunk down.

"They have Bella; you just haven't been listening. Think, what is the gradient?" he pushed again, but my brain wasn't thinking, I'm pretty sure it was just turning to mush.

"Well," I thought, I honestly was trying here, "the gradient, that's like, like the, you know, the thing, the, oh to hell with this, Edward, you know the answer, just tell me!" I slammed my head into the wooden table.

"It's the derivative."

I frowned. "What?"

"They're the same thing."

"Well that's just stupid, how am I supposed to know that? Why don't they just call it that same name for goodness sake? They're making this harder than it is!" I fumed and Edward laughed.

"Not funny Cullen," I hissed.

"Sorry," he smiled. I started to do the next one.

* * * * *

Alice came home and declared our study _date_ was over. I glared at her when she over emphasised the word. Why must she push everyone together? I packed up my books and was dragged upstairs to Alice's bedroom.

"Let's hang out," Alice said.

"Sure. How was your date with Jasper?" I asked.

"It was wonderful, how was study?"

I frowned. "Bad," I flopped onto her bed. "I just cannot seem to get it into my head. I'm just too stupid for maths!" I ranted.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Alice said.

"Bella, you're not stupid, you know what to do; you just don't know what to do with it," Edward encouraged.

"Sounds like you little bro, it's there, but you just let it flop around," Emmett interrupted.

Ew, always-there-Emmett with the too much information thing.

"Gosh Emmett, get your mind out of the gutter," Alice rebuked. "Now, was there another reason you're here other than to eavesdrop and pollute our minds with grotesque images?" Alice asked her brothers. Both looked at the ground ashamed of themselves.

For someone so tiny she held a lot of power among the three of them. Even Emmett, who I reckon could crush her if he stepped on her, was more scared of her than candles – long story, let's just say don't walk into your parents' bedroom late one night and accidently trip and land on your butt.

"Yes, Mum says she's making lunch," Edward said and both of them went down the stairs sulking.

"Let's eat, studying makes me hungry," I said and started to exit.

"Sure," Alice agreed. "Hey Bella," Alice started but then stopped.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

"Did Edward, uh, touch you at all today?" she asked. I stopped walking.

"What do you mean? Like pedo touch, or like this," I demonstrated by briefly touching her arm, "kind of touch?"

She rolled her eyes. "The second one."

I thought about it. "No, why?"

"No reason," she said and started heading towards the kitchen.

"Alice, that was a weird question, why?"

"Oh, it's just that…" she said slowly without looking at me, "well, his hands have been really rough lately, and I gave him some moisturiser yesterday, just wondering if he's been using it."

"Why couldn't _you_ just test that?"

"Outsiders opinion, duh Bella," she said, treating me as if I was slow. I just shook my head and we made our way into the kitchen.

"How can we help?" I asked Esme.

She smiled in a motherly way. "Well, the food's done, if you could just help bring in the water jug and the plates then we can eat."

Alice, Edward and I went over to grab the thing on the counter so we could carry them to the table.

Alice 'accidently' and uncharacteristically tripped and bumped into Edward, causing his shoulder to jolt mine, which caused me to grip the counter for dear life to stop myself from falling.

"Alice, what the hell was that?" I asked as I straightened the water jug which I had knocked whilst grabbing the counter. It had slopped all down the front of my white t-shirt.

"Sorry, I slipped," she said, not looking apologetic at all.

* * * * *

APOV

So Bella confessed her crush for Edward, aka 'Louie the Lion. I was more than jazzed by this revelation, the two were honestly perfect for each other, but all these years they've been blind to the forces that are drawing them closer to each other. Ooooh, I'm so Days-of-Our-Lives right now!

It was not a coincidence that Edward is my brother and Bella my best friend, nor is it that they are both school mascots, and Bella sucking at calculus and Edward being a genius just makes it the cherry on the cake. It's meant to be. Unfortunately if I ever said anything like of such they would both roll their eyes and insist that I should be put in a mental facility pronto.

Perfect, see?

All I needed was for them to realise on their own terms and watch them live out their happily-ever-after. But with Bella being Bella and Edward being Edward, both dedicated to their stubborn attitudes, this was going to be difficult.

I asked whether he had touched her, but I guess calculus isn't a very touchy feely subject. If Bella broke down in tears then maybe some contact could be made, but sometimes she builds that emotional wall so high that I can't even see over it.

Force looks like the only answer.

This brings me to the present. Edward was standing between Bella and I, all I needed to do was bump him, and he'd fall, hopefully grabbing Bella on her arms to steady her ensuring that electricity she spoke of the night before last.

I am an evil mastermind! But it is all for good. Really!

I reached for the pile of plates but 'tripped', knocking Edward. He bumped Bella but she didn't fall. Of all the days for her clumsiness to stay away – when I need it to shine it fails me!

What gives?

"Alice, what the hell was that?" she snapped as she straightened the jug which had soaked her white shirt.

"Sorry I slipped," I tried on my sincerest voice. _It's all for your own good Bella, you'll thank me later,_ I added to myself.

Edward reached for the paper towel and started to mop up the water on the bench top.

"I'm all wet!" Bella groaned, pulling her shirt off her body just to watch it fall back and mould itself to her.

Edward grabbed some extra towels and started for her shirt. I held my breath. _This was it!_

"Oh, shit, sorry," Edward stammered. _Stammered?! What?_ Edward was flustering around diverting his eyes anywhere but at Bella.

I frowned, that is not what I wanted. I looked at Bella. Her shirt was see-through.

I sighed in defeat. "Come upstairs, we'll change that shirt Bella."

She gave me thankful look. I would just have to come up with other plans. This was going to be fun!

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Reviewers will get a teaser, and thanks again to Shaps :D


	7. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **I hold no rights to the Twilight characters.

CHAP 7  
The Fight

I got to the gym late and had to sneak into the locker room, meaning I exited late.

I had a shit day ok?

All week I had been doing fine in Calculus - it may or may not have had something to do with the tutoring – but the last couple of days Mr Varner decided to teach us something new and then test us on it! I didn't do so well, I failed!

Stupid test, stupid _surprise_ test, and now my parents are being called in to discuss my future in the mathematics field.

What future!

I had tried to convince them that I was not suited for numbers but they forced me into it.

I pulled my head on roughly still fuming about the impending meeting that would take place Monday morning. I exited not bothering with some stupid dance and stomped straight to where Coach Clapp and Louie were waiting.

The best part of this day would be this handshake. I shook my head; I shouldn't be basing my happiness on a hand shake, my stupidity only added to my anger.

"Shake." Coach Clapp demanded and I slipped off my hoof as he slipped off his paw.

We shook briefly and the same electric shock happened. I was starting to wonder whether this guy was wearing a hand buzzer, but I knew he wasn't. He always seemed shocked after we shook hands much like me.

The shock was still there and so was the racing heart beat after it happened but now I had grown accustom to its promise of always being there. It wouldn't be the same game if it wasn't there. No matter how much I liked it and looked forward to shaking hands with the enemy, he was after all the enemy. I was just going to have to snap out of it.

"Good luck." I said routinely.

"Thanks, but we won't need it." He said smugly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked the defensiveness in me brewing.

"Girls can't play basketball." The muffled voice stated and I turned around.

We were drawn in this competition.

We drew equally last year.

Both sexes are equally balanced.

No one is better than another.

Girls can so play basketball.

Oh this is so on.

The Lion is going down.

"What did you say?" I asked approaching the Lion.

"Never would a girl's team beat a boy's team. It's physics." I took a step closer so there was no less than a centimetre between our mascot uniforms.

"Girls are so much tougher than boys." I said shoving him with my hooves so he stumbled back a little.

He started backing away, "Look I'm not going to fight a girl or a wimpy sheep; I could eat you for dinner." The cocky lion said and anger filled my body

"What!" I was ready to fight.

"I love a bit of roast lamb, wait here while I go get some mint jelly." He joked. Oh this is so on, on like Donkey Kong.

I cleared the imaginary crowd and scratched at the invisible dirt then charged headlong at the Lion. I hit him square in his Lion gut with my head, he fell and I fell on top of him. He groaned and rolled me off him. I got to my knees and caught my breath whilst resting on the bench. The Lion had sat up too but obviously was not willing to lose so easily.

"You fight dirty Sheep." He said and punched my sheep nose so my head spun around 90 degrees. He had stirred up all the dust and fluff from the costume.

I could feel the familiar tingling in my nose. All I had now was my left peripheral vision and from that I saw the Lion lie back down and groan whilst holding his stomach. My nose was still tingling so I tried to prevent an atomic sneeze by rubbing my nose against the inside of the costume.

Big mistake.

This made me sneeze and hit my right eyelid on the bench. I smelt the familiar rust and salt. Crap my eyebrow was bleeding.

"Game over Lion." I said getting to my feet. I tried to navigate my way with limited sight but clumsy Bella made an appearance. I tripped over the Lion's monstrous feet, falling I stuck out my arm to break the fall. I landed on the Lion accidently whacking him in the face. He cried out in pain.

"Sorry." I mumbled and scrambled off him. Coach Clapp grabbed my shoulder and dragged me off to the girl's locker room.

"Swan, what the hell was that?" He said angrily. I pulled off my head so I could talk to him.

"He said girls can't play basketball." I answered honestly.

"So you just head butt him?" He asked and I frowned; did he not see what I just did?

"Pretty much." I answered again.

"You're in here for the rest of the game because of your actions. I'll get the nurse to clean up that cut you've got there." He finished wincing slightly and exiting the locker room.

I sat down and caught a glance of my face in a mirror. I had a big gash on the right one at the end of the eyebrow. I cringed at the look of it, but that strained the cut and the blood flowed faster. I rested my head against a locker as a nurse entered to help me.

Why did he pick today to get cocky? Stupid Lion just keeps screwing with my emotions, doesn't he?

* * * * *

EPOV

I lay back down and clutched my gut, that Sheep had a really hard head. Why did she fight me? All I said that they would never win against us, we were the best boy's team in the state, of course girls would never beat us.

The Sheep got to her feet and looked around. Her head had turned to the left and I fought the urge to laugh at that. She would probably fight me again.

"Game over Lion." She said and started to walk away but tripped over my feet. She landed on my stomach and her arm crashed into my face, her heavy hoof connecting with my nose. I heard a sickening snap and a warm liquid gushed out of my nose.

"Sorry," I hear her mutter before Coach Clapp dragged her away. I rolled over onto my stomach and started crawling towards the boy's locker rooms. I took off my head and started mopping up the blood.

"Cullen you alright?" Coach Clapp asked entering the locker room.

"I've been better." I mumbled.

"Should I get the nurse?" He asked as he saw the blood stained Lion's chest.

"Nah, it'll be alright." I mumbled again as he left the locker room. I finished mopping up the blood and changed out of the mascot outfit. I wasn't going to go out there and risk another injury from that Sheep.

* * * * *

"Edward Cullen, what the hell was that?" An infuriated pixie roared at me as she entered the house.

"What?" I asked slipping the ice pack off my nose to see the scariest little midget I've ever seen.

"Didn't our parents teach you any values at all?" She screamed, "Everybody knows you don't fight girls!" She continued.

I sighed and placed the ice pack back on my nose, "I don't know what fight you were watching Alice, but I'm pretty sure it was one sided." I said honestly, the Sheep practically attacked me.

"Well you should've ended it!" Alice continued.

"Alice, I all but stayed on the ground for the most part of the fight, what else could've I done?" I asked.

"You spun her head around, you know how..." she said stopping short.

"You know how what Alice?" I asked, staring at her now.

"Never mind," Alice said very mellow now. Unusual for Alice I must admit.

"Alice, do you know something?" I asked.

"What, no," She laughed.

"Mary Alice Cullen," I threatened using her first name. I sat up trying to increase the threat.

Her eyes narrowed at me, "Well even if I knew something I wouldn't tell you now." She glared and stomped out of the room.

"And lie down you idiot, you're nose is gushing all over the sofa!" She added.

I lied back down thinking about her defensiveness for the Sheep.

She knows something.

* * * * *

BPOV

"Bella?" Alice cooed as she and Rose entered my bedroom, "Renee let us up, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine," I said unconvincingly, grimacing at my lie and then hissing at the pull my grimace created on my eyebrow. "Ok, a little headache from the head butt to the bench and the last time I looked at the gash on my eyebrow I almost passed out." I told them honestly.

"Aw, honey," Rose said sympathetically, "Why would you fight a boy?" She asked laughing slightly.

"He said the girl's team would never beat the boy's team and I just got a little patriotic okay?" I told them. Rose cringed and Alice diverted her eyes. I groaned, "We lost didn't we."

"Yes," Rose said.

"Well now I just look like a giant ass." I whinged.

"Yes well you didn't get away without damage," Alice giggled.

"What do you mean?" I pushed.

"Louie's got injuries too." She stated.

"What? Do you know who Louie is?" I asked and watched Alice squirm.

"No," She said a little too loudly, "I was talking to Jasper and he said that Louie got hurt from your attack." She said her eyes flickering. Alice was a good liar, but I'm sure at this moment she was lying. I've know her a long time, I've learnt to pick up on it, hopefully this time I'm correct.

"So Jasper knows who Louie is?" I questioned.

"No," She said slowly, "Coach was talking about it." She said shrugging, "You know I'd tell you if I knew him, because I know you're so in love with him." She perked up changing the subject. I rolled my eyes – that gesture didn't hurt.

This time she gets away, next time I'm cracking her. She knows something.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Reviewers will get a teaser, and thanks again to Shaps :D


	8. Gang War Fights

**Disclaimer: **I hold no rights to the Twilight characters.

CHAP 8  
Gang War Fights

Here I stood on the Cullen's doorstep, totally unready and un-psyched for Edward's tutoring session, so you could say everything was well.

I rung the bell despite the bad omen is gave off. I knew I didn't look my best, I had my daggiest sweats on, my shoulders were slumped from the weight of my calculus text book and my hair was pulled back. In Alice terms I looked like a 'blind hobo who picked their clothes out of a charity bin'.

My eyebrow was no longer bleeding, much to my relief, but there was still a deep gash there that looked like it could squirt out a couple of litres of my blood any second. It wouldn't though, Renee assured. I also had full use of my eyebrow for 'what the fuck', 'oh really', and 'no that is not happening and stop asking otherwise I am burning your wardrobe' eye glares. Most used on Alice and used successfully without pulling, pain or blood explosions.

The door opened revealing Emmett.

I groaned, I loved Emmett and all but,

"Fall down again Bella?" He asked amused by my disability. That was what issued the groan.

"Yes Emmett," I sighed, "Tripped going up the stairs, hit my eyebrow, satisfied?" I asked evilly.

Unfortunately Emmett was immune to simple guy knowledge leaving him unaware of when to stop talking.

"Yes it does Bella, thanks." He said smiling and leaving his house.

I continued through to the dining room where out last study session was. Edward was in there expectedly.

"Hey, Emmett let you in without too much hassle?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Just the usual enquiries." I said.

Edward looked up at me and noticed my eyebrow, "What happen?" He asked.

I looked up at him, his nose looked bruised and swollen, "Tripped," I said slowly, "What happened to your nose?" I asked hesitantly.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Basketball hit me in the nose." He stated.

"At the game?" I asked. I hope I hadn't done it. I don't recall there being balls around the wrestling ground. I could've kicked one into the crowd. I was a bit power crazy.

"No," His eyes narrowed, "Piano lesson remember?" I flushed but studied his eyes. I couldn't decipher the emotion though, almost like suspicion, "Yesterday, Jasper, Emmett and I were mucking around." He shrugged and ended the discussion there.

We started on the dreaded homework and I ranted a bit about Mr Varner and the surprise test.

"They're meeting to discuss _my future in the mathematical field_," I said with a poor impersonation of Mr Varner, "All those times I asked not to further my maths studies and now they're going to kick me out!" I know, I hate maths, I suck at maths, I wish it would jump off the edge of a cliff, but I didn't want to be forced to stop taking the class. If I was to stop studying calculus then it would be on my terms, no one else's.

"I hope you don't get forced to stop taking calc." Edward murmured while he checked over my problem.

"Why?" I asked, "You would have your Sundays free again, you wouldn't be forced to teach a dummy such as myself." I told him as he handed me back my book with a minus sign circled. I looked through the equation; it should've been a plus.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Bella, you're not a dummy," I gave him a pointed stare, "You're not, you can talk." He said and I rolled my eyes at his literal term.

"Look at this Bella," He said pointing to the red circle, "You know your stuff, you can do it, that there is just a stupid mistake, we all make them, if anything, you're lazy." He laughed.

"Lazy?" I said my eyes widening, "Did you just call me lazy?" I asked again shocked.

"Yes, you believe that you can't do it, so you don't, not trying is laziness." He said.

"I would call that a lack of self-esteem Edward." I replied.

"Fine," Edward replied, "But believe it or not, I like my Sundays filled with bettering Bella's confidence with calculus."

"It could be a TV show," I laughed, "I've just decided that I'm going to stand up and fight this thing." I smiled.

We both continued to work, it wasn't filled with great communication, no D&M's, and it was light and joking. It was then, just as I was walking out the door at the end of our study session, that I realised that Edward might just like spending time studying with me. An added realisation, I liked it too.

* * * * *

EPOV

"God, what happen at your study session yesterday?" Rose asked as she and Alice sat down at the lunch table. The bruise from my broken nose had only seemed to get blacker and Bella's cut eyebrow was still gaping and exposed.

"_I'm sorry Bella, you're right the answer was 6_," I shot Rosalie a sarcastic smile.

"Why am I the weaker power?" I asked.

Rose just shrugged. Alice shot me a sympathetic glance. This broken nose had already hit the rumour mills that I had a massive gang war fight and other bullshit. No one had come close to the truth though. But I suppose that mascot fight didn't really look like a right?

"So if this isn't a result from your drug days gone wrong then what happened to your nose?" Rose asked. Great, now the rumours included me as a druggie.

"Uh," I hesitated as Jasper sat down next to Alice and wrapped his arm around her, "I took a ball in the face."

"Who threw a ball at your face?" Jasper asked.

"You," I said impulsively, "Remember, when we played basketball on Saturday?" I said kicking his shin under the table.

"Ow, oh right, I mean yea, but technically, I didn't throw it at your face, your face just got in the way." Jasper drawled smoothly, covering my lie.

He gave me a pointed look. I shook my head. He continued to stare me down. I sighed and he smiled.

I guess I'm glad Jasper threw the ball at my face; he can keep a secret... hopefully.

* * * * *

BPOV

I passed the white and gold poster on my way to gym. I was walking with Rose and Alice, they were joking about the previous basketball game. At my expense.

"You should be ok this gym class Bella," Alice laughed.

"Yeah, there aren't any Lions in there," Rose added.

"Ha-ha," I said unimpressed but their quips, "You guys are so funny."

"We try," Alice said earnestly.

"Rosalie Hale!" A booming voice rang through the hall. We all turned around. Emmett was coming, his head a foot above everyone else's.

"Mademoiselle Hale," He said closing in on us, "Will you do me the pleasure," He said getting down on bended knee, "Of accompanying me to the Masquerade Ball?" He grinned.

"Of course Emmett," Rose smiled and he got up off the ground and kissed her.

"Wear red my pretty!" He cheered as he made his way to his class. I looked at the white gold poster. The end of year Masquerade Ball was in four weeks.

Rose squealed, "Emmett asked me!" She said.

"Rose, you're going out, what made you think he wouldn't?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "It's the thought that counts, we were always going together, but he asked me, that's the main point." She said.

"Are you going with Jasper?" I asked Alice as we continued to gym.

She nodded, "He just didn't ask me as grandly as Emmett did." She smiled.

"Are you going to go with anyone?" Rose asked me. I shook my head. We entered the gym.

"Who would I go with?" I asked. Mike was a no-no; I didn't want to spend an evening with Mike trying to feel me up.

"I don't know," Alice said mystically, "Maybe you could go with," She said but was cut off by Coach Clapp ordering us to change pronto. She didn't bring it up again. Who was she thinking of?

* * * * *

EPOV

"So, I'm sorry about the ball, it must've slipped?" Jasper laughed as he caught up with me as I made my way out to the car park. I had been avoiding him.

"Follow me," I said as I threw my bags into the backseat of the Volvo. Jasper got into the passenger side.

"So why am I lying for you?" He asked.

"I lost a bet to your girlfriend," I said.

"And Alice punched you in the nose, geez, fight back man," I laughed; I didn't think Jasper would ever encourage me to hurt his Alice.

"No, I lost a bet ages ago, and she didn't punch me."

Jasper sighed, "You scared me for a minute,"

"Any way, I lost a bet and now I'm Louie the Lion," I said.

"Whoa, really, so you're the one that dances in that Lion outfit?" He said and I nodded, "Wait, you fought the _Sheep_? Look what she did to your face." He laughed.

I didn't join in. Alice got into the car.

"Edward," She whined, "You didn't show him little Eddie did you? I told you not to do that, I fear for your reputation." She said.

"Edward doesn't have to worry about that department, but if he's fighting a girl on the other hand..." Jasper said and broke out laughing again.

"Firstly," I said, "Thanks Jasper man, and secondly, Alice you haven't seen Eddie since we were 5, you don't know jack, he isn't so little anymore." Why always hits on Eddie?

"Wait Jazz knows?" Alice asked, "And ew, about this whole Eddie conversation."

"Well, yeah, Jazz knows, he did throw the pretend ball at my face."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Thanks to Shaps :) Any predictions??


	9. Basket and Masquerade Balls

**Disclaimer: **I hold no rights to the Twilight characters.

CHAP 9  
Basket and Masquerade Balls

I crossed the court. This was the fourth game. Lions were winning this season by one. I wasn't happy about it, neither was Rose or Alice, but I've decided fighting isn't the answer. So that is why-deep breath-that is why I'm going to apologise. Aren't I the bigger mascot?

I got to the middle and took off my hoof and, like usual, he took off his paw.

"No fighting this time mascots," Coach Clapp ordered.

"Friends?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Friends." He confirmed grasping my hand. I sighed at his touch. The strange electricity it emitted calmed me. He released my hand and we parted ways, to our respective sides.

"Are you skipping Sheep," Rose laughed as I passed her on court. I slowed my walk and blushed inside my suit.

"No," I said and went to stand near the cheer squad as they were wrapping up their routine. The whistle blew and the game begun.

They cheered and at half time Sheep were losing. Rosalie didn't seem too happy about that and spent half time yelling her head off at her team. The cheer squad and I took the court. They did another routine and practiced a couple of Saturday Night Fever disco moves.

I was pointing to the sky when I felt a tug on my arm. I fell sideways but didn't hit the ground.

"Come with me," A familiar muffled voice said and I followed. I was pulled over to the side until I was standing under the hoop. Louie the Lion was doing a cocky strut with a ball balanced in his right paw.

"SHOOT OFF! SHOOT OFF!" The crowd chanted. A shoot off? Against Louie the Lion? Oh no.

"Verse me Sheep," Louie said.

"I can't, you've got to understand, my athletic ability is an absolute zero," I cried at him and he laughed.

"Giving up?" He asked. Oh, that was a low blow. I stormed over to where he was standing and snatched the ball out of his hand. I was at the three pointer line and I didn't have a hope in hell of making that shot. I looked up at the hoop and threw as hard as I could. It rebounded off the backboard, causing Louie to duck wildly. It rolled through the cheer squad and one of the cheerleaders kicked it during her cartwheel kick and it soared into the crowd.

"Wow," Louie said in disbelief, "You weren't joking." He laughed.

Coach Clapp was now standing opposite us. He threw Louie another ball. Louie bounced it and sunk it threw the net.

"How do you do that?" I asked amazed.

"I'm just pure awesome," He laughed. He retrieved the ball and threw it to me. I caught it with minimal fumbling.

I threw it but it came short of the hoop and hit Coach Clapp on the forehead. It bounced back to me, "Sorry Coach!" I yelled and I grabbed the passing ball. Coach just held up his hand, saying he didn't want to hear another word, and walked into the boy's locker room.

I held the ball up to the Lion; a paw was covering his always open mouth. It looked like he was trying to stifle the laughter but was failing miserably.

"Just shoot the damn ball." I told him angrily. I was embarrassed, but on the plus side, only Alice and Rose would know about this, and they both knew my athletic ability was shocking anyway.

The Lion was silent now, but if I saw his face I'm sure it would have tears. That's how hard he was laughing. He took the ball and placed it through the hoop flawlessly.

He collected it and held it out to be. His arm was shaking. Was he still laughing? "Do I have to?" I asked. The Lion head bobbled as a yes.

I took the ball from him and stood at the top of the key. I stared at Louie hoping that he would understand my unmoving gaze as my death glare. I didn't aim, I didn't even look; I just threw the ball at the hoop. The crowd erupted. I looked at the hoop; the ball was bouncing underneath, almost as if it went through. Louie stood there unmoving.

"Did it go in?" I asked him and he nodded his mascot head. "It went it!" I squealed, "It went it!" I said jumping up and down. Louie picked up the ball and sunk it but I didn't care, I got the ball in. That was achievement enough for me. As I was doing my happy dance the buzzer sounded and we all moved of court so the game could finish.

We tied this game. Rosalie was happier than losing, but not as happy as winning. She dragged the team into the locker room warning me that she would be giving them a talking down, so it might be a while if I wanted to get in there and rid myself of the Sheep.

* * * * *

EPOV

"Dude, Emmett's going to give us a talk, so you can't go into the locker room for a while if you don't want people to know it was you beaten by a girl last week," Jasper laughed. He seemed to find it hilarious that I got beaten by a girl last game and used every opportunity to bring it up.

"Thanks man," I grimaced even though I knew he couldn't see it. He walked away laughing. Having someone on my side was easier that I'd first thought. Times such as this one were an example. He went into the locker room and I went and sat on the bench. The stands were empty now, people cleared out pretty quickly. I noticed the Sheep sitting on the opposing bench.

Without thinking I rose off of my bench and crossed the court to hers. "Is this seat taken?" I asked using the overly cheesy line.

She laughed but said no. I sat down and laughed along with her. It must have been quite a sight, the two opposing mascots sitting side by side laughing.

"Who are you?" The Sheep asked suddenly.

"I'm Louie the Lion of course," I said in a mockingly positive voice.

She giggled but continued, "Well, yes I know that, but who is under the suit, no one seems to know." She said. No one did know who was under here, but those who did thankfully kept my secret.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing," I told her. Her Sheep head looked the other way, almost as if she was embarrassed.

"Only my friends know I'm in this suit and they're very good at keeping secrets." She said.

"Well same here." I replied and we sat silently for a few moments, "You know I'm very good at keeping secrets too." I added.

"Is that so," she mused.

"Yes, how about we reveal ourselves to each other," I asked. I was curious as to who she was. Not to sound cliché but we had some form of a connection. The evidence was there every time we touched. Well every time I touched her, I'm pretty sure she feels the same way.

She thought for a moment, "Name a time and place, we can't do it here," she waved a hoof around, "anyone could walk in at anytime."

I looked around the gym, she was right; at any moment the guys could walk out of the locker room, same with the girls. Also any one person could enter through the gym doors. My eyes caught the large poster on the door of the gym.

"How about the Masquerade Ball?" I asked her.

"Are you asking me to go with you?" She asked nervously.

"Cindy Sheep, will you accompany me to the Masquerade Ball?" I asked formally.

She nodded and then said yes. The boy's basketball team started to exit the locker room and I rose from the bench.

"Wait," I said turning around to her, "How will I recognise you?" I asked.

She pondered that thought, "I'll be wearing blue, and I'll stand in the jump circle, deal?"

"Deal." I agreed.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Thanks to Shaps :) Any predictions??


	10. Chewbacca Masks

**Disclaimer: **I hold no rights to the Twilight characters.

CHAP 10  
Chewbacca Masks

I knocked on the Cullen's door in an exuberant mood. I was on a high. No, I didn't smoke any pot, or snort any crack, this high was purely natural. And purely because of Louie the Lion. Silly I know, all because of a boy. Mostly I am excited at our agreement to reveal our real selves.

The door clicked open and Edward greeted me and we moved into the dining room where we usually studied.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"For this torture session to begin, absolutely!" I said my happiness seeping through with every word. Edward laughed at my happiness.

"Wow Bella, I think that's the most enthused I've seen you in regards to calculus ever." I just grinned and opened my text book to work on the homework. We worked diligently and I showed him my answers. Only two mistakes, a personal best.

"I think you're ready." He stated.

"For what, we've already started the tutor session." I replied, maybe Edward was losing it?

"Wow, must be a really good drug you're taking there because you just called this a tutor, not a torture session, again, is that a first?" He mocked my mood and I feigned hurt.

I must've felt good because I grinned and then added fuel to his 'tease Bella' fire, "I know, the drugs work fabulously for me, maybe you should get some," I laughed at the way that came out, "But seriously, ready for what?"

"The exam." He said simply.

"The exam!" I screamed, "When is it?" I cried good mood quickly squashed at such a thought.

"Four weeks Bella, relax, you will do fine, look only two answers wrong," He poked at my maths book.

"Yes, but, I do fine here, when I'm in that classroom, it's almost as if my brain knows and the pressure takes it over." I cried burying my face into my text book in distress. Maybe if I push hard enough against the pages the numbers and variables will force themselves into my brain.

"Bella," Edward groaned at my lack of confidence.

"No Edward, let's be rational, I'm going to fail." I groaned.

He didn't respond for quite some while. I turned my head so I could see his face through my hair. He was calm and composed.

He caught me looking at him and asked, "How did the meeting with your parents and Mr Varner go on Monday?" He asked.

"Oh," the question threw me, "Uh, mum and dad thought it would be best for me to drop and so I had the best opportunity for my final score, but I walked in there and demanded to stay in the subject. I haven't spent all these Sundays because I enjoy torturing myself, then Mr Varner asked if I thought I could pass at the end of the year. Immediately I responded with a yes because I had improved since we started our tutoring sessions." I told him.

He looked at me curiously, "You told Mr Varner you wanted to continue calculus? That you thought you had improved?" Edward asked slyly.

"Yes," I replied, "Oh, Edward, you suck my friend." I said as picked my head up off the table.

He laughed, "Bella, you just said it yourself, you think you can do it."

"Edward, homework and exams are two different things."

"Bella, if you don't think of it that way then you'll do fine, stop being so stubborn. An exam is just like a giant piece of homework."

"Yes, but if I screw up this giant piece of homework then I am royally screwed." I reasoned.

"Two wrong answers are not royally screwing up." He retaliated. I just huffed and started reading the next topic I would need to learn for this exam.

We were just toward the end of our studying session when Emmett appeared. He was wearing a pair of extremely thick black rimmed glasses.

"What do you think?" he asked pointing at his eyes.

"Do you need glasses Em?" I asked and he laughed at my assumption.

Rolling his eyes he replied, "No, they're for the masquerade ball."

"They're glasses, isn't tradition usually masks?" I asked looking at Edward who was just laughing.

"Well yes," Emmett agreed, "But you should see the dress Rose plans to wear," He said exhaling in pleasure, "I want every guy in that place to know it's me, so I can't hide behind some mask, no one hits on my Rosie." He said threateningly.

"Oh, well in that case, good job Em!" I said with fake enthusiasm, he smiled and walked away.

"Are you going to the ball?" I asked Edward after Emmett had walked away.

Edward laughed like he was remembering a private joke, "Actually I am."

"With who?" I asked.

Again he laughed, "I don't know," He saw my confused expression and elaborated, he sighed, "A girl left a note in my locker and I thought that the effort was nice so I'm going to meet her there."

"Aw, that's sweet." I said and he laughed.

"It wasn't you was it?" He joked and I chuckled, "No, Alice set me up with someone." I lied. "Should be interesting," I mumbled, "Alice didn't ask you to meet me did she?" I joked.

He smiled, "No, but good luck with your mystery date." I smiled; I was going to need all the luck I could get especially as Alice has just arrived. I knew when I told her I was going to the ball she would make me take her with her to buy a gown, but this time I didn't mind.

I waved at Edward as a goodbye and left with Alice, Rose was already in the Porsche waiting.

* * * * *

"Wow," I uttered as I slipped the dress over my head. It was royal blue, silky, strapless and strangely perfect.

"Bella," Rose whined outside the stall, "Come out already." I slowly slid the bolt back and opened the door.

Rose's jaw dropped and Alice hugged me, "It's so perfect," She whispered in my ear and then released me.

"Wow, Bella, that dress is just, wow, he'll love it." Rose stammered and I blushed. I agreed the dress looked good but the wash of compliments still made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well I hope he loves it," I mumbled, "I am coming out of the sheep suit, what if he's expecting someone else?" I asked.

"Oh please Bella, he's going to be over the moon when you pop out looking all beautiful instead of some ugly duckling mascot girl." Rose comforted. I shot her a sarcastic smile and mumbled thanks.

Alice was reasonably quiet, I almost got the feeling she was plotting something. I shook off that thought, it was just a vibe, and it was utterly ridiculous, Alice would tell me if she had plans. A mystified expression came over her face as we were exiting the store; I swear I heard her say, "It's almost like a movie,"

"What did you say Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing," She smiled coyly, "Masks, let go get them now, I know the perfect place." She sung and off we went.

* * * * *

EPOV

"Hey Jazz what are you wearing?" I asked as I got in the Volvo and started off towards his place. Emmett was already preparing his 'outfit' for the ball, should I? I know it is still like four weeks away, but still.

"Uh, jeans and a t-shirt, why?" He said sounding confused at my slightly off coloured question.

"No man, to the ball," I explained.

"Probably just a suit," he answered as I pulled into his driveway and got out.

I rung his doorbell and he answered still holding the phone to his ear, "Edward?" He said and I heard him through the phone I still had to my ear.

I hung up before we continued the conversation and looked stupid, "Want to come shopping with me?" I asked cringing slightly at the way the words sounded and how girly I probably looked.

"You just hung up on me, of course I won't" Jasper said in a horribly fake high pitched voice.

"Fine," I said turning and walking away.

"Dude," Jasper called out and got into the passenger side of the Volvo as I got in, "I'm just messing with you," He laughed, "Plus Alice tells me I need to get a mask."

"Alice is letting you buy your own mask." I said shocked

"I know," He answered equally shocked.

Jasper got directions from Alice to a mask shop in Port Angeles, better to be safe than sorry, he said.

"Whoa." I said as we entered the shop. There were masks everywhere. Some were your typical masquerade masks, others were more interesting.

"Do you think Alice would kill me if I bought a Chewbacca mask?" Jasper asked.

I thought about my answer, seeing him rock up in that would be awfully funny, but he is keeping my secret, and my friend.

"I think you'd be skinned and left in the sun for the flies," I said seriously and he laughed, "But that's my personal opinion, I have a horrible phobia of _Alice_." I hissed.

"I think simple would work." I suggested as we walked to the more traditional masks.

Jasper went for a white while I picked a black. It had – without sounding gay – _sparkles _around the eyes and a fancier edging. It looked very masculine.

As we started to ring up our choices Alice, Rosalie and Bella entered laden with baggage.

"Dresses?" Jasper asked and went straight for Alice.

"You'll just have to wait." She teased, "But show me your mask." She insisted.

"You'll just have to wait." Jasper responded.

"He got Chewbacca." I laughed and watched as Alice's eyes grew wide.

I paid for mine and grabbed the box it had been placed in.

"Red Rose?" Bella asked holding up a mask. Rose and Bella had started pawing through the masks, giving up on the Alice and Jasper show.

I think he still is refusing to show her.

"I love it." She squealed.

"You know Emmett is planning on wearing Harry Potter glasses?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "I know." She tried on the mask while Bella held a blue one, with several large feathers erupting from the right hand side, to her face.

Alice had joined us at the rack and was fuming through her choices.

"Time to go?" I asked Jasper and he nodded.

"I didn't show her and now she is refusing to talk to me." He said as we got into the car.

"Why didn't you just show her?" I groaned a moody Alice is not someone I wanted to live with.

He gaped at me like I had joined the dark side. His mouth was opening and closing, trying to spit the words out. He gave in eventually and slid down in his seat.

"I'll show her as soon as she starts talking to me again." He surrendered.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N Thanks to Shaps :) Review for a teaser, I promise it will definitely be worth it.


	11. Aaah, Louie

CHAP 11  
Aaah, Louie

Sheep suit on, energetic exit from locker room, completed, now the moment you've been waiting for...

"Good game Sheep," He said and extended his hand.

I gave him mine and sighed at the contact they made, "Thanks," was all I said. I walked away and I'm sure I heard him chuckling. At least we didn't fight?

This game was entirely uneventful. No shoot offs or epic battles, though I did try out a new dance move, the pelvic thrust.

The Sheep won! Thoroughly slaughtering the Lions, I watched as they walked back into their locker room slowly. Probably anticipating the beating they would get from Emmett for losing.

Rose and several of the other girls hugged the shit out of me but I didn't care. We Won! I was excited. Alice incredibly hugged me hard enough to knock me onto my butt but bruises aside again I didn't care.

Winning gave me the permanent smile and I loved the feeling.

The girls had entered the locker room so I loitered outside, they won, they would be quick.

I noticed Louie was sitting on the benches outside the boys' lockers.

Immediately, I started walking over to where he was sitting. I did falter halfway and question myself as to why I was doing this but hopefully he didn't see that. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I had no idea why. I was just returning a favour after all. He waited with me last week, now I'm doing the same.

"Hey," I said and sat down next to him.

"Hello, congratulations." He added to his greeting and my face broke out in another smile.

I was still smiling when he laughed, probably because a couple of minutes had passed and I still hadn't responded due to my grin. I started giggling too.

Louie started sobering up and I regained control too. I noticed I was leaning into him and quickly righted myself and cutting off my laughter.

We sat in silence before Louie broke it.

"Can I ask you a strange question?"

"You just did." I laughed and rolled my eyes at _my_ lame joke.

He didn't jester back though which made me feel on edge, "Ok." I stuttered.

"Can you feel it?" He asked.

My brows furrowed at the – as he said – strange question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Never mind." He responded.

We sat side by side not talking, both intimidated by the now awkward atmosphere.

_Can you feel it?_

Was the temperature hot? Were we sitting on something? Is his suit as itchy as mine?

Oh.

My brain started whirring as I thought.

_Oh._

"Oh." I said loudly this time and his lion head turned to look at me.

I took off my hoof and held out my hand. He stared at it but then slowly took off his paw.

"This?" I asked timidly.

"I thought it was just me." He answered. We were still sitting there with our hands clasped together when he asked, "What does it feel like?"

"To me?" He nodded, "Warm, electrical." I said and watched his head bob back and forth in agreement.

"Can I try something?" He asked, still holding my hand. I nodded. "Take off your head."

I laughed at the strange sentence, but that was only covering my nerves. "Not here." I dodged.

"You're right, follow me." He said pulling me up by our still clasped hands.

He led me out of the gym and around the back pulling me towards the trees which boarded the school.

"Where are we going?" I nervously asked. He didn't answer but we stopped when we met the first tree.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it. Mine are closed too." He responded, "Now take off your head." He chuckled this time.

"I don't like where this is going," I said, "Why should I take off my head, are you going to take off yours?" I asked eager to see the mystery under the head.

"Yes, but you must promise not to look." He said, "I promise I won't look, do you?" He asked.

"Yes," I said closing my eyes and reaching up with my hands to pull off the sheep head, "Why am I doing this again?" I asked wondering how he had so much control over me.

"Because," was all he said before running his fingers softly along my jaw line giving me the same electric shock his handshakes gave me, "can I try something?" He all but whispered. I nodded the warmth of his fingers still present on my jaw line.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and I fought the urge to peak to see if he had run away.

"You're not looking are you?" I asked.

"No," He said and his breath blew across my face in a pleasant way. He was close to me.

I felt slight pressure on my lips. His lips. I responded softly leaving my lips in control I closed off my mind. The warmth I usually felt when his hand touched mine was magnified. My lips moved perfectly with his and the heat grew and spread throughout my body. Slowly he pulled away.

"Wow," I stuttered and opened my eyes to see the boy who had just kissed me. No one, I turned around. No one in sight. He ran away? Doubt filled my mind. Did he not feel the same way? I didn't think I was a terrible kisser. Maybe he saw who I was and ran. I put my head back on. This way no one would see the tears that threatened to fall and walked back to the empty locker room.

* * * * *

EPOV

Wow.

Not just wow.

More than wow.

Is there a word that means more than wow?

If there is then it totally applies to this kiss.

I have never had a kiss like that.

It felt as if everything just stopped. My lips moved against hers without instruction. I broke away from her slowly. My eyes wanted to open but I knew I shouldn't. It's not that I didn't want to see her; I didn't want to disappoint her. To be the only one who looked. We had plans, and if I looked now I would ruin them.

So I ran.

I turned with my eyes closed and ducked off into the trees, hiding behind one near the edge, sliding down to sit on the mossy ground.

"Wow," I heard the Sheep whisper. I resisted the urge to turn and walk back out and kiss her again.

I heard footsteps moving and I slipped my head back on and started to get up. I needed to go back out there. I had just run after I kissed her. Oh shit, that doesn't look good; she probably thought I ran because I didn't like it.

I fumbled and slipped but finally got myself up off the ground. I ran out from behind the tree to see the Sheep's retreating figure. I started running awkwardly in my Lion suit back up to the school.

I hadn't realised that we had come so far out; it took me a while to get back to the school doors. I pried them open, I had lost sight of her a couple of minutes ago when she had entered the building and now she was nowhere in sight.

I went into the gym. She was probably in the locker room. Should I wait for her? I would know who she really is. That could make it worse.

I went into the boy's locker room and shed my Lion suit quickly. I went back out into the gym hoping I could run into the Sheep.

It was dead empty. Just like the car park, which unfortunately meant I had to walk home. Today I had gotten a lift with Alice, and now it looks like she's left without me.

I pulled out my phone and called her. Voicemail, I tried again and got voicemail, again. Great, what did I do? Alice never refuses her phone.

I started the trek home.

This was one messed up day.

* * *

**_A/N So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? Let me know..._**


	12. Dickward

CHAP 12  
Dickward

"Bella, what's wrong?"

That was Alice. She looked worried. I could see that much through my tears. Taking a moment to compose myself, I made my way to my truck before turning around and smiling at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Alice." I smiled. More of a grimace, really. I don't know why I was trying to hide from Alice. Just a natural instinct, I guess.

She gave me a look, telling me that she thought my response was complete bullshit, and I sighed.

"Do you want to come over to my place? I don't want–" I glanced around the deserted car park. Alice and I were the only ones left. "I don't want people overhearing."

"Okay," she replied warily.

"Tell Rose to come by too," I added before getting in and starting the engine. I may as well tell them both at the same time, protecting myself against painful recounts.

I drove home numbly. On my own I couldn't feel the sadness prodding around the edges. I would save that for the girls. It just felt like self-pity to cry now, by myself.

I went into my empty home and dumped my bag at the foot of the stairs, too emotionally drained to make the mundane trek to the second floor. Charlie and Renee were still at work, for which I was thankful. I didn't want them involved. Neither knew of my strange "connection" with the Lion.

I hovered between the kitchen and the living room, unsure of what to do with myself. Sitting would make me think too much. There was no cleaning to be done – in fact, the house was inconveniently spotless.

I jumped when the doorbell rang, but rushed to it anyway. Rose and Alice wrapped me in their arms. Clearly Alice had informed Rosalie of all she knew so far. When we pulled apart I realised I had started crying again.

I dragged them out of the doorway so I could shut the door and they in turn dragged me into the living room.

"Spill," Rose said immediately while Alice took the gentler route, asking if I was ok.

I nodded. "So you know Louie the Lion," I started and they both nodded. "Well, he sort of kissed me," I said slowly.

I watched their jaws drop in shock. I waited but neither of them regained composure very quickly.

"What?" Rose asked.

I frowned. I had said it slowly for a reason, and I was not looking forward to a repeat, but thankfully Alice had kept up.

"He kissed you!" she exclaimed, gobsmacked.

I nodded.

"How, what? Where, does he know, you know who he is, tell me!" Rose rushed in excitement. I shook my head and watched as her excitement faded into confusion.

"He kissed me by the edge of the forest, so no one would see us."

"So, who is he?" Rose was bouncing with excitement. I shook my head again.

"I don't know."

"What?" Alice asked. "Was it a real kiss?"

I exhaled shakily. "Yes," my lips slipped into an involuntary smile.

"So, how was it?" Rose asked softly.

"It was…" I took a deep breath and answered on the exhale. "Wow." Both of them broke out into goofy grins.

I mirrored their faces, except mine had puffy eyes. Despite how things had turned out, the kiss had been amazing and deserved every ounce of credit it received.

"It was like his touch, but amplified," I explained, shivering slightly as I thought about it.

"So, who is Louie?" Rose asked again. The question abruptly snapped me back to reality.

"I don't know," I repeated my earlier words. Rose looked confused, so I added, "He told me to close my eyes and take my head off."

"So does he know who _you_ are?" Alice asked, teetering on the edge of her chair anxiously.

"Maybe, he said he would close his eyes and not look… but…" tears swelled in my eyes but this time I didn't let them fall. "When I opened my eyes he was gone."

Both Rose and Alice frowned.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I said, my voice thick, "what happens if he saw me and ran for it, or if it didn't feel the same to him as it did to me and he ran?" I asked.

Alice grabbed my hand and Rose wrapped me in a hug. She whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, we'll find that sleaze ball and castrate him."

I laughed; leave it to Rosalie to threaten with violence just to make me feel better.

* * * * *

EPOV

I got hold of Jasper and he thankfully came and picked me up.

"Why are you walking?" He sounded amused by my predicament.

"Your girlfriend ditched me," I said sourly. He laughed at my misfortune.

"You must've gotten on her bad side," he joked. "Best of luck, it was nice knowing you."

I rolled my eyes. What had I done to get on Alice's bad side? Alice is a cheerleader, so at least I know I didn't piss her off by running away after kissing her. I shuddered, kissing my own sister! Ew, ew, ew, gross thought.

"Hey," I began, getting an idea, "how angry would Alice be if you kissed her and then ran before she opened her eyes?"

He gave me a weird look. "Probably really mad, disappointed, sad, maybe she'd be happy, but probably not, most likely she'd fell unwanted, I'd say."

I groaned, women had so many different emotions and I just dropped all the worst ones on the Sheep.

"Who'd you kiss and run from?" Jasper asked as he turned into my driveway.

I closed my eyes. "The Sheep." The car stopped moving and I reached blindly for the door my eyes still closed.

The locks snapped shut, locking me in. My eyes snapped open.

"What the hell dude?!" he almost shouted at me. "Is that some sort of cruel punishment for the fight or something?"

"No, I'm taking her to the ball, and something came over me and I just kissed her."

"So, who is she?" Jasper was excited now.

"I don't know, I told her to close her eyes so she wouldn't see me and she asked me to do the same."

He frowned at the lack of entertainment. "Why run though?"

I shrugged. "Instinct?" I asked him and he released the car locks.

"Poor Sheep," he said and we both got out of his car. Alice came screaming up the driveway.

She got out of the Porsche, slamming the door.

"Hey, how come you didn't wait for me?" I asked as she stormed up the steps. She stopped immediately at my words and turned around, eyes staring me down.

"You? Wait for you!" She laughed darkly and mumbled words I couldn't hear. She stomped down the steps and made a beeline for me. Jasper subtly backed away. "You. You don't deserve to be driven home, after what you've done. I can't believe you did that. Who does that? No one deserves that!"

"What? I haven't done anything!"

Her eyes narrowed. "That's right, you didn't do anything, you ran before you had the chance. Coward."

Then it clicked. "You know who the Sheep is."

"So what if I do? Would that have affected your actions?"

"No," I said and she scoffed. "I walked away because we had a deal. I would've opened my eyes if I hadn't left, so now when the time comes to reveal ourselves it'll be on an even playing field."

Alice blinked a few times. Her face was still hard but I could see resolve starting to show through.

"Fine, but you should've…" She paused. "I don't know, but finding out would've been better than crushing her."

"I know, now, and I'm sorry I did that."

"I'm going inside," was all she said and turned and walked up the steps.

"Alice, wait," I called and she turned to face me, "Will you tell her I'm sorry?"

She nodded curtly and went inside. Jasper followed.

* * * * *

APOV

Does he really think that his reasoning would let me forget what he'd done? Not a chance.

My brother is a complete and utter wanker. I stormed into the house, slamming the front door behind me, and stomped so hard on the stairs I might leave marks.

I'd probably get told off later by Esme for it too.

I slammed my bedroom door and turned on my stereo. Music blared out, one of Jasper's CD's. The foreign beat was soothing for my mood.

Stupid Edward Cullen. Why couldn't he just wait until the ball? Because he listened to his dick, that's why. Ugh, he could have made out with Bella all he liked at the ball!

"That moron hurts my best friend… now I'll hurt him," I threatened to myself. The music switched over to a mellower piece.

"It's Bella."

I spun and Jasper was standing in the doorway. I ushered him inside, shutting the door and turning up the music.

"No," I said, but I knew it was already too late.

Jasper smirked. "Bella is the Sheep."

"No she isn't!" I insisted again.

"Well it's not Rose, Ali," Jasper said pointedly. "Wow. Bella beat up Edward. Oh, _that's_ why she had a smashed eyebrow. And I've never seen her at the games. Whoa, this is too much." He was lost in his thoughts. I sat beside him.

"Jazz, you cannot tell Edward."

His face fell. "But Bella beat him up; think of the mockery I'll miss." He pouted.

"Edward cannot find out; firstly because of his actions today, and secondly because it would ruin everything."

"Everything?" He looked confused. "What?"

I sighed. "Despite my brother's more idiotic tendencies, he and Bella are made for one another. We cannot mess it up, they're each other's mystery date for the ball."

Jasper agreed to keep his trap shut for the mean time, whatever that means.

* * * * *

EPOV

I didn't sleep very well that night, or the next.

Sunday rolled around and Bella came for tutoring. I felt bad because I was distracted throughout the whole lesson. My Sheep dilemma was eating at me something chronic.

Bella seemed unusually distracted too. She made more mistakes than usual and really seemed frustrated. I wasn't having much luck with women in my life at the moment.

First the Sheep, then Alice, now I was hampering Bella's improvement with her calculus. I just hope Esme doesn't ask me to help set the table or anything. With my luck I'd break her favourite china.

I told Bella that I couldn't do next Sunday's lesson as I would be at an interstate piano competition spanning from Friday to Sunday. I felt guilty – today was barely beneficial and next week she would be getting zero help. The days to the exam were dwindling too. Great. We both gave up earlier than usual and went our own ways.

Now I lay in bed for the prepared for the third night of restless sleep. I wanted to find her and apologise. But that would entail knowing who she was. And I don't know that. I don't know why I feel so guilty over this; I would see her again on Friday. I smothered the pillow over my head – I wouldn't… I wouldn't see her next Friday. I would be missing the game because of that piano competition. The next time I'll see her will be the Friday after that.

She's going to hate me, absolutely hate me; she's going to think I purposely missed the game because of the kiss.

I had to find her; I had to ask Alice, Jasper, anyone. Alice definitely knows who she is, maybe if I told her about the handshakes… the ball… the kiss… she would tell me.

If I get really desperate I could just go around school hi-fiving all the girls to see if I get the same electrifying buzz. God I couldn't do that, I would look like a psycho.

Or, could I?

* * *

**_A/N Hello. Review=Teaser. Oh, does anyone know any good animal jokes?_**


	13. Oh Shit

CHAP 13  
Oh Shit.

JPOV

"Alice, help," I whispered.

"Not now Jazz," she waved me off, "I'm talking about shoes."

"Alice," I whined uncharacteristically, "I need your help, it's baaaad."

That got her attention. She gave me a weird look.

"Baaaad?"

I nodded.

She turned to Rose and Bella, excusing herself, and we walked around the corner.

"Edward wants me to help find the Sheep," I told her.

Her eyes narrowed. "You told him you knew."

How does this petite girl make me feel pint size with the strength of her glare?

"No," I attempted to redeem myself, "No, he thinks he can find the Sheep by shaking hands with all the girls in the school."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, don't let him get close to finding out."

"What?"

"I want you to direct his path in every direction other than Bella's. The Plan, remember?" she ordered.

"But, why can't we just let them find out this way?" I begged. I wanted this to be over. School was getting a lot more complicated and I'd barely dipped a toe in the situation.

"No," she narrowed her eyes. I slumped away. Alice could give one hell of a glare.

"Jasper."

I turned slowly at the sound of my name.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked. "We're running out of time."

He held up the year book. It was covered in permanent marker scrawl. The pen lid had been chewed - he was feeling impatient. Great.

"Fine let's go. Who first?"

He read me the list and we set off.

I watched as he touched hand after hand. Edward was becoming more irritated as we progressed through the list.

I was feeling safe that this wouldn't be too difficult until we started getting closer to the P's. It was lunch by now and there were girls everywhere.

We moved into the cafeteria. "Should we eat now?" Edward asked me. I looked around; Alice and Bella were moving towards our usual table.

"No," I replied. "Why waste all that time, and we're almost finished." I couldn't risk him going over to eat with the girls and him suddenly remembering he hadn't touched Bella today.

I was actually amazed that they hadn't figured this out earlier.

I mean, they do tutoring together, and they should know each other's voices, and they haven't spent all these years as acquaintances and never even high-fived each other, have they?

But they do say ignorance is bliss. Maybe they do know but they want to play the game a little longer.

It should be interesting when they find out though.

The bell signalled for class. I was now holding the yearbook crossing off the girls as we passed them.

We had just done Stanley. Now that had been painful. Edward was practically begging the Gods that it wasn't her and almost screamed alleluia when all he felt was sweat.

"Who's next Jazz; I have a feeling that the next one is her." He beamed. I looked down at the book and stifled a laugh. Some feeling the next one was...

"Be-," I saw Bella come around the corner, see me, wave in recognition and start to approach. And naturally I panicked.

"Holy shit, is that Shakespeare? He lives!" I cried and Edward's head turned to look down the crowded hallway.

I dashed the five steps to Bella, leaving Edward behind. "Hey what's up?" I rushed.

She looked at me funnily. "Uh not much, just on my way to talk to Edward." NO!

"Really?" I laughed nervously and she nodded. "Can I pass on the message? He's not feeling too well," I lied.

She was looking at Edward; he was still looking down the hallway.

"He doesn't look too well; he's leaning to one side," she noted. And he actually was leaning at a funny angle almost as if he really was trying to look for Shakespeare.

"He's not very well at all," I added.

"Oh, well, can you tell him good luck for Sunday for me, I was distracted and forgot," she said I nodded hurriedly. "Ok, then, well, see you." She walked in the other direction a confused expression on her face.

I rushed back to Edward. "What the hell?" he asked.

"Oh, I must've just seen a poster or something," I mumbled.

"Shakespeare?"

"Yea, well... what were you looking at for so long then?"

"Oh, I was just watching Rosalie snap Emmett's Harry Potter glasses."

I laughed.

"Who was next? Be…?"

"Erm, yea, Be… Bea." I smiled triumphantly at my diversion.

"Right." Edward eyed me weirdly but we continued on.

* * * * *

EPOV

So, yes I'm desperate, yes I've cracked, and yes I look completely insane at the moment but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I need to talk to the Sheep.

And there is only one way this is going to go down.

Shake hands with every girl in the school.

But I enlisted in the help of Jasper.

We're armed with the year book and a permanent marker. I spent this morning crossing off all of the unlikely candidates. But it still leaves a large number.

"Edward, why don't you just wait until the ball?" Jasper tried to reason me.

"Because I don't know if she will still want to go to the ball with me," I argued back. Jasper wasn't being helpful. We worked through the book alphabetically, I shook, or accidently bumped into any and every possible girl, but she didn't appear.

I just don't get it. I shook practically every female hand, so where was the sheep?

* * * * *

BPOV

Friday rolled around and I suited up and went out. I was nervous. Rose was trying to keep me upbeat but so far was unsuccessful. Alice, on the other hand, didn't even try. She seemed worried as well.

Rose practically had to push me onto the court so I could do perform the obligatory handshake.

I walked slowly; my nervousness was making me more uncoordinated than usual. Luckily in the suit it wasn't too detectable.

Slowly I slid off my hoof and the Lion slid off his paw.

I grasped his hand.

I frowned.

This hand was softer, a bit clammy, and just wrong.

The Lion I knew was not under that head. The real Lion had not shown up for the game.

Was he avoiding me?

* * * * *

Lions won. Damn. Honestly, I was too caught up in my own self pity to care.

The team was fast tonight after their loss. The mood today was just down; Rose didn't even have it in her to lecture her team.

I exited the locker room. "Bella," Alice wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled into my shoulder.

"What, why?" I asked her.

"Everything is just wrong, I'm sorry."

I laughed despite my mood. "Why are you apologising, Alice?" Rose joined us and Alice pulled away.

"Yeah Alice, it's not as if you're Louie and you've broken Bella's heart," Rose put in.

I scowled at her. "Broken my heart? He never had hold of it in the first place," I told her. She just gave me a pitying look.

"I'm sure Louie has a good reason for not being here today, it's not you."

"How do you know he wasn't here today?" I asked. I hadn't told her that little fact and I doubt she picked up on it through my mood. I could just be upset about the game.

"Bella, Alice knows who he is," Rose stated, very matter-of-fact.

"What, no, then she'd tell me!"

Rose laughed. "No she wouldn't; she'd deny it all the way."

"I am right here Rose," Alice snapped.

Rose smiled. "I know." And we all walked off.

* * * * *

EPOV

It was Monday at lunch. Firstly, it was Monday, so I wasn't in a good mood to begin with. Secondly I had missed my weekend, the game and my session with Bella.

"How was your competition?" Bella asked, trying to lighten the mood. The whole lunch table was sombre.

"Oh, I did alright," I said and she nodded.

"I bet it was a _roaring_ success." Jasper smirked and I kicked him under the table. He slouched as he rubbed his shin. Serves him right.

"I got second place," I answered Bella's original question. I was a bit disappointed with that. Ego aside, but I knew I could've played better. My music of late seems to have taken on a darker tone.

"That's great," she complimented me. I smiled.

"What was the act?" Rosalie asked. Usually at these events some bigwigs played for us to 'aspire' to.

"The New York Philharmonic."

"Were they the _mane _event?" Jasper asked. I glared at him and aimed another kick in his direction.

He put his hands up in a signal of defeat. I relaxed slightly.

Emmett sat down next to Rosalie with his lunch tray filled with food.

"You know what I would like?" he asked.

"A good _ram_?" Jasper asked and this time Alice slapped him over the head.

I saw Bella blush at the innuendo. Emmett winked at Rose who rolled her eyes and ignored him.

* * * * *

The rest of the week passed smoothly. Well pretty smoothly. Jasper was annoying. The whole week he had 'baaaa' jokes that talked of 'shear' pleasure and – excuse the vulgarity – pussy cats.

I don't know whether he was trying to make me feel better or worse with his puns. I didn't find them funny.

I welcomed the stinky, musty Lion suit that I pulled on Friday afternoon. I would get to see the Sheep. I was a little bit nervous about this fact, but extremely excited too.

I approached the Sheep and removed my paw. I grasped her hand and heard an audible gasp.

"You were gone." I could hear the accusation in her voice.

"I had… _stuff_ to do… can we talk?" I asked, praying for a yes.

"You two will need to continue this little love match off court, the game needs to start now," Coach ordered and the Sheep turned on her heel and headed to her team's bench.

I followed, grabbing her arm when she reached the edge.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"We need to talk."

"Here, now? The game is about to start!" she hissed at me. The Sheep had never talked to me like this before. It almost reminded me of someone...

The game whistle blew. "Fine, can we talk after then? Straight away, ok?"

She hesitated but responded with a short nod, and I made my way back to my side of the court.

The game was a blur and thankfully was over quickly. The Sheep won but I didn't care. I saw _her_ sit down on the bench outside the girl's locker room and I quickly made my way over.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out immediately. She spun, shocked. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the last game, I had other engagements. I'm sorry about the kiss, I didn't mean for it to look as bad as it did. You are an amazing kisser so I'm sorry I offended you, I wish I hadn't run, but I did and I'm sorry. Did Alice pass on my apology?"

"How do you know Alice?"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Now she knows I know Alice. I know she knows Alice, but everyone knows Alice, so maybe I'm safe.

"Everyone knows Alice," I lied smoothly.

She didn't respond and I was nervous.

"Ok," she finally said. "It doesn't matter. I'm just going to let it all blow over, the Alice thing, the kiss; next week at the ball everything will be out in the open anyway so there's no point in worrying."

I sighed in relief. She still wanted to go to the ball with me.

"That is," she added, and her voice sounded shyer now, "If you still want to go with me."

"I definitely still want to go with you."

"Alright. I'd better go." She got up and left.

* * * * *

BPOV

I got up from the bench.

He still wanted to go with me! I was ecstatic.

After everything I'd felt last week this was the complete opposite and I loved it.

Even after Alice told me that it wasn't his fault for not being here I still didn't believe it would be okay.

Alice.

She was sneaky.

She knew, of course, Rose was right. And the Lion knows Alice too. But then again, he did say that Alice knows everyone, which is true, but.

This is a major secret.

So they must be close.

I was pondering the Alice dilemma when I started removing my suit. My head was always first to go. Then I heard a voice.

"Rosie, where are you, time for your winning kiss!" Emmett's voice filled the locker room.

I froze. Do I quickly get rid of the suit, or do I put my head back on? Of course the quicker option would be the head but unfortunately my brain didn't work fast enough.

"Bella?" Emmett questioned as he saw me.

"Oh, hey," I said lamely. He eyed the costume. "Oh, this," I laughed nervously. "I'm just trying it on, for kicks, you know."

"Bella, are you the sheep?" He had that expression – the one a little kid has when they find an unopened bag of their favourite cookies.

"No," I said firmly. He laughed at my seriousness.

"Yes you are!" He told me and I shut him down again.

"I can't believe this!" He continued, "Rosie will have a field day, wow how haven't you fallen down - oh my god!" He screamed and then paused. His jaw was slackened and he stood staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked nervously as he began to laugh. He doubled over, gripping the bench for relief.

"You – fight – eyebrow," I flushed as he curled up into the foetal position on the floor, holding his stomach as he laughed his ass off.

"You fought the Lion!" He sniggered. "Wait til the team hears!" He said getting to his hands and knees and crawling towards the door.

Oh shit.

I crammed my head back on and bolted. Emmett had gotten to his feet and was almost at the doors of the gym. I dived, tackling Emmett to the ground.

"Don't tell anyone!" I threatened.

"But-"

"_No one."_ I hissed at him.

"But this is epic!" He argued.

"Emmett what don't you understand?"

"Need to tell." He struggled as I pressed on his chest.

"Tell and die." I hissed.

"But this is funnier than Newton's sandwich full of shi-" Rose walked into the gym.

"What happened here?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Rose? Can I tell Rose, please?" he begged.

I climbed off him and he sat up.

"Rose already knows," I said calmly.

"Did you know Emmett likes to perve on girls in the locker room?" I asked her glaring at Emmett as he got up off the ground.

"I thought it was you Rose!" he tried to defend himself.

I smacked him in the shoulder to get his attention. "Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

He nodded.

"He knows?" Rose asked and I nodded my Sheep head.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**_A/N There you have it :)  
So Emmett knows, hm..  
The ball will be up next...._**


	14. Revelations

CHAP 14  
Revelations

BPOV

I went to my usual tutoring session with Edward on Sunday.

Emmett let me into the Cullen house, smirking all the way, so I stared him down with all I had until he sighed and went back upstairs.

This lesson went well. I wasn't agitated like the last – meaning I worked better.

We finished up and I went to leave. Edward waved me goodbye from the dining room so he didn't see Emmett pulling me into the downstairs toilet.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked as I straightened up.

"Bella, I totally worked out who the Lion is." He beamed at me. I frowned.

"What do you mean you worked it out?"

"I mean, I've been thinking it all over," he said proudly.

"Whoa, don't pull a muscle there bud," I joked. I was starting to feel awkward now. I didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Bella, be serious," he said, well, quite seriously.

"I know who the Lion is," he repeated.

"Who?" I asked. I didn't believe for a second that he knew.

"Edward."

I felt my jaw slacken. Edward. Alice's brother, Edward? Alice wouldn't do that to me, would she?

I composed myself and let out a shaky laugh, "Be serious Emmett."

"I am," he smiled, bouncing slightly, "think about it, Bella."

"I- I don't want to," I stammered. "It can't be Edward."

"Why not?"

"Because!" I said childishly. "Well, he is your brother, and Alice's brother for a start, it would just be…" I paused, lost for an ending to my sentence. His epiphany was bringing out some pretty negative emotions and I didn't know why.

_So what if it is Edward?_ Argued half of my brain.

I've known him almost my whole life, and he's Alice's brother, and Alice is like a sister to me, so that just makes it...

"Weird." I ended both Emmett's and my arguments.

"Bella, I'm not asking you to get married, just think about it, the possibility that it is him is uncanny." Emmett laughed.

"But Edward wouldn't be able to mascot; he has piano lessons on Friday afternoons," I said triumphantly.

"Yeeees Bella, but don't you have tutoring lessons on Friday afternoons too?" he dragged.

I felt as if I'd been slapped. He was right.

"And where was Edward last weekend? At his pianist comp," he chuckled on 'pianist'. "I'll bet my Jeep that the Lion wasn't at last week's game."

"Oh my God," I whispered and Emmett high-fived himself. "I have to go," and I hurried out of the Cullen house.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ I slammed the door of my truck.

* * * * *

EPOV

It was Friday and I was in the locker room putting my Lion suit on. Jasper was with me. I had just slipped on my head when Emmett bounded into the locker room.

"Hey Jasper," he greeted. "Edward." I froze. Jasper froze too. How did he know? Did Alice tell him?

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I just said hello." He smiled.

"Emmett, how did you know?" Jasper asked.

"I figured it out," he announced proudly.

I took off my head so I could speak to him properly. Jasper locked the locker room door.

"How?" I asked him. Jasper hadn't been able to, so how had he?

"I just looked at the facts, and when I knew who the Sheep was it made it so much easier and it made so much more sense as to why everyone is hiding this thing." He still sounded proud.

"You know who the Sheep is?" I asked.

"Don't you say a word, Emmett." Jasper said threateningly.

"Tell me," I begged.

"Beware of Alice," was all Jasper said and Emmett visibly shivered.

"I can't tell you," Emmett grumbled. I groaned, slammed my head on and stormed out of the locker room.

The handshake made me feel better about this whole scenario. I only had to wait until tomorrow night and I would know who the Sheep is. I just don't like being kept out of the loop.

Lions won in the end, and this cheered me a bit. Emmett didn't come and gloat again but I think Jasper was keeping him away.

* * * * *

BOPV

"Why are we dressing at my house?" I asked Alice. We usually prepared ourselves at hers as she held the largest amount of cosmetics (in the Northern Hemisphere).

"Because we always do it at my house and Renee wanted to see us before we left," she said smoothly, making it difficult to distinguish between whether or not it was a lie.

"Mhmm."

The prospect of Edward being the Lion had bugged me all week. The fact that we had to dress here, and not at her place, where Edward would be, _and_ would see me before I put my mask on, had not escaped me.

I didn't like the facts that pointed towards Edward being the Lion and I didn't know why. I won't disagree that Edward is good looking, but the thought of us to meaning to be together makes me doubt and hope that he isn't Louie.

We grew up together, what does that mean? Like, we obviously have a connection, yes? So if we go out will it be strange?

Am I over thinking it?

There's a chance that it may not even be Edward Cullen under the head.

And so what if it is? He's bound to be as awkward as I am about this, maybe even more. Emmett may not have told him who I am.

Wait, does anyone but Alice know that he is Louie? I have a feeling Jasper might, he made so many crude jokes that somehow always seemed to lead back to the cat or sheep family it wasn't funny. Well, to me at least, but that's because _I'm _the Sheep.

Was Edward as embarrassed as I was? Think Bella, think.

"OW!" I exclaimed as a hot tong brushed past the top of my ear.

"Sorry," Alice apologised. "You were doing that 'Bella's thinking' pose."

I frowned. Alice claims that when I think, my head tilts to the left.

"So what are thinking about?" Alice asked as she continued to curl my hair.

"The Lion," I told her confidently.

"Oh really, excited?" Alice asked, she too excited.

"I think I know who he is," I said and Alice's hand froze mid-air. Rose, on the other hand, was alive and raced into the bedroom from the bathroom, her face half done.

"Who, really? How did you work it out?" she asked.

"Actually, Emmett told me."

Alice relaxed and started to curl again. She clearly didn't believe in Emmett's reliability, but Rose got angry.

"He told you, but not me?" she reached for her phone. "I'm calling him, who does he think he is?" she mumbled, returning to the bathroom.

"So who did Emmett say?" Alice probed.

"I can't tell you," I teased. I really wasn't going to tell her. If Edward did turn out to be the mascot she's going to have some explaining to do.

"Bella, that is so not fair, are we not best friends?" She pouted and I closed my eyes.

"Alice, if he is who I think he is then you should've told me, so this conversation is moot. If he's not who I think he is then I'll apologise profusely and let you take me shopping." Damn, I must be feeling confident if I just agreed to that.

She squealed and finished my hair. A very shocked Rosalie exited from the bathroom.

"Oh, my god." She stared at me.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" I groaned. "I told him not to tell anyone."

"Bella, I think Emmett is right," she said and Alice rolled her eyes. "I know it sounds weird, but seriously!"

"I know," I answered. "Oh, and don't tell Alice." I smiled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, she's strung us along and I feel like messing with her tonight." I laughed, almost evilly. Rose just gave me a strange look and Alice groaned in frustration.

We were preened and painted and gushed over for hours, but eventually we left. Late – or fashionably late – as Alice says. She was still bummed I didn't tell her I know Edward is Louie – she thinks I have it wrong anyway – but she'll just have to deal with it.

I know now. I am fully accepting that there is no other option.

Edward is Louie.

I don't know what this means, or even how I feel about this. I'm just focusing on not falling down in the heels Alice has put me in.

We were masked up and at the doors to the gym. The building had been decorated, but it still looked like the gym. But I couldn't care about the decorations. Emmett and Jasper picked up Rose and Alice at the door, leaving me alone.

And I was nervous.

I seriously considered turning and hiding in the toilets until the night ended. But I didn't.

Inside, it was darkly lit and there were bodies everywhere.

_The jump circle. Just head to the jump circle,_ I encouraged myself.

I weaved through the throng of people and found the middle. And I waited.

* * * * *

EPOV

Jasper came over and the three of us guys got ready. Separately. I say this because we're not like the girls. Alice went over to Bella's at lunch time. What could possibly take so long? We were done in five minutes and then I was kicking Emmett's ass on Mario Kart.

"All I'm saying Emmett is that you have to go _around_ the mud. It makes you go slower!" Jasper argued.

"Yea, well-" Emmett started.

"Let me see you guys," Esme gushed, interrupting Emmett's reply. We all got up off the couch and stood side by side awkwardly while Esme straightened our suits and ties.

"_Mum_, stop," I whined as she ran her hands through my hair again, trying to flatten it. She frowned but released me.

"And, we're off," Emmett said and we all left in separate vehicles.

I got to the gym just after the ball had started. I hope the Sheep wasn't waiting for me.

I was a little nervous but too eager to register the nerves. I quickly made my way to the jump circle passing Emmett and Jasper at the door. They were waiting for Alice and Rosalie.

The gym wasn't packed yet so I looked a little weird standing in the middle of the court alone. I could still see Emmett and Jasper waiting by the door, so at least I wasn't the only guy whose date hadn't turned up yet. But at least they're standing together.

I'm all alone.

The crowd started to thicken and couples were surrounding me.

I know the Sheep is wearing a blue dress and that she is shorter than me (because I had to stoop a little to kiss her). I looked around. Blue was a common colour. But all the girls in blue seem to be paired up.

A lone bit of blue material caught my peripherals. She was standing closer to the Sheep's benches than the jump circle. She caught my eye and I caught hers.

Could it be?

Her mouth twisted up a little, smiling at me and I took a tentative step forward. She began walking confidently over to me while I took more cautious steps.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. Her voice was not as I remembered it, almost chirpier; I didn't think the Sheep head would muffle her tone that much.

"I would," I said, and took her hand, anticipating the electricity.

It didn't happen.

We swayed past the entrance door. Emmett and Jasper were no longer alone, Rose and Alice had turned up.

I continued dancing with the girl in the blue dress.

She wasn't the Sheep.

* * * * *

BPOV

Ok, so I'm standing here. Alone. Like a loser. Like an absolutely, undeniable, no-dignity-left-in-the-world loser.

Maybe Emmett, being the idiot that he is, told Edward (who I fully accept him to be) that I was the Sheep.

I caught Alice's eyes. She gave me a weak smile, said something to Jasper causing both of them to look around wildly. I folded my arms across my chest.

I felt stupid.

The song changed to a slower one causing even more people to couple up.

I searched the crowd for Emmett. I needed to give him a piece of my mind. I was upset and humiliated and now angry and he was the perfect candidate for my fury.

I found him and Rosalie easily. His height and her bright red dress parted the crowds.

He saw me, looking at him, _alone,_ and smiled sheepishly. I glared back so he approached me.

"Emmett," I spat.

"Look, I don't know where he is," he laughed. "Maybe he's taking a leak; you girls took ages to get here."

I didn't laugh with him. Neither did Rose.

"Emmett, how do I look?" she asked, annoyed.

"You look pretty hot, Rosie." He winked at her.

"That's why we took so long." She poked him in the chest. He rubbed the spot.

"He'll be here Bella," Rose said encouragingly.

"Yea Bells, don't worry," he lifted his hand to rub my hair but Rose stopped him promptly by smacking the back of his head.

"I feel like an idiot," I mumbled and Rose hugged me. I threatened Emmett over her shoulder. "I give him ten minutes. If you love your brother you'll do him a favour."

* * * * *

EPOV

The song changed to a slower one. Blue dress girl clung tighter. I slowed our movements and put a little bit more distance between us. I was hoping if I kept moving away gradually then she'd get the message.

She didn't.

"Oh, Edward, I love this song." She lay her head on my shoulder.

I froze.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

She laughed and looked at me like I'd grown horns.

"Your hair. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." She giggled.

I removed my hand from her waist and started running it through my untameable, strangely coloured hair. What if the Sheep saw this, knew it was me and ran?

Blue dress girl was still swaying, but I wasn't.

"So, who are you?" I asked her, this made her stop dancing.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "It's me, Jessica."

Of course! I knew I remembered that handshake from somewhere.

Two big goons were waving at me purposely, arms flailing. Emmett was jumping. I think they wanted my attention. I laughed at my own sarcastic comment.

Jessica noticed my laugh. "Of course it's you," I swallowed. "Jessica. Excuse me; I'm going to-" I paused, "I'll get us a drink." I smiled my best smile. She nodded and I walked towards Emmett and Jasper.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing man?" Jasper asked grabbing my shoulders and shaking me a little.

"Why were you dancing with Jessica?" Emmett crinkled his nose like he's smelt something funky. "What happened to the Sheep?"

"I didn't mean to, I thought she was the Sheep."

"Well, you need to find the Sheep right about _now_," Jasper told me. I looked towards the jump circle. There was no one there. Only couples.

"I don't know where she is."

"Why don't you go get something to drink?" Emmett shoved me towards the drinks table.

* * * * *

BPOV

Ok, that's it. I'm done.

Three songs have started and ended since I threatened Emmett. That's like 12 minutes. Two minutes longer than I said I'd give him. I'm leaving. I started walking towards the gym door but was stopped.

"Guys, just let me go, he's obviously not here," I told Rose and Alice who were blocking off my path.

"He _is_ here Bella," Alice said confidently.

"Don't worry; we've got it all under control." Rose winked. I eyed her curiously and she smiled. "Emmett and Jasper."

I nodded. "Fine, I'll stay a bit longer. I'm just going to get a drink." I left them and headed towards the drinks table. I looked for Emmett and Jasper on my way there, but I couldn't see them.

Just like in the movies there was a punch bowl. Corny much? I took the ladle and topped up a plastic red cup. I sniffed the pink liquid and then downed the cup. It tasted alright but not great.

I reached for the ladle at the same time another hand did. And there it was.

That zap.

Electrifying.

Comforting.

Promising.

I smiled wide and turned to face him. And he sprang.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, buried his face into my hair and lifted me so my feet were hardly touching the ground

In relief he said, "Sheep." At the same time as my startled self said,

"Edward."

* * * * *

EPOV

I went over to the drinks table. There was a punch bowl (probably a very-spiked punch bowl).

A girl was standing there in a blue dress. After the Jessica fiasco I was reluctant to talk to her so I grabbed a plastic cup and went straight for the ladle.

The girl reached for it at the same time.

As our knuckles grazed I was stunned. The Sheep! My hand tingled as it met her smooth skin.

She turned slowly and I quickly gathered her in my arms. She was short, like I'd thought and as I wrapped my arms around her waist, I lifting her up off the ground slightly so I could bury my face in her hair.

She had brown hair. And she smelt unbelievable.

"Sheep." I mumbled happily into her neck.

"Edward," she said.

I paused and looked up. My arms still around her.

"You know who I am?"

* * * * *

BPOV

Oh, crap, oh shit, oh this is not good.

I should've said Lion. Or Louie, or at least said get off me, something.

I definitely shouldn't have said Edward.

Now he's looking at me. Breathe Bella. Don't hyperventilate. We were going to find out eventually who each other were.

"You know who I am?" he asked me. He was shocked, not angry, so that's a plus.

"Ah, yes, about that," I stumbled. How do I explain? Stupid Emmett, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut!

Edward was still looking at me expectantly. "Emmett," I blurted out.

"Emmett," he repeated, in a daze.

"Dance with me," I said as a distraction, tugging him towards the centre of the court – where we should've met.

I wasn't a dancer and accidently trod on Edward's feet a couple of times causing me to blush. I looked at my feet, my hair hiding my face.

"I don't know who you are." He frowned. I looked up and frowned slightly too. I was ok with knowing Edward was Edward but how ok would Edward be with knowing I was me?

* * * * *

EPOV

Emmett. He's dead. Why did tell her and not me? Because of Jasper. And who is Jasper scared of? Alice. She's the one behind all of this.

"Dance with me," the Sheep said. She took my hand and pulled us to the centre of the court. I didn't like that I was still calling her _Sheep_.

She stepped on my toe. She couldn't dance. She dropped her head when she stepped on my foot again.

The Sheep blushes. As she dropped her head I could see red creeping up onto her cheeks. I liked it.

"I don't know who you are," I said. I wanted to know. I needed to know. She frowned at my comment, like did she not want to be found out?

I brushed my fingers along her jaw line without realising my hand had moved. The desire to kiss her was overpowering me. Her eyes fluttered close as I leant into her. My fingers passed over her mask. It was blue and was tied on by a thick blue ribbon around her head.

I paused as some of the feathers tickled my hand. The mask looked vaguely familiar. I recall seeing it in the shop when I bought mine. I pulled the ribbon so it started to come undone.

_Rose was in the shop; Alice was yelling at Jasper, I was talking to Bella._

The knot came free; the mask was still on the Sheep's head. Bella flittered through my mind again.

Almost on cue the Sheep blushed.

Brown hair.

Blue Mask.

Friend of Alice.

Dangerous dancing.

_Blushing_?

"Bella?" I asked aloud and removed the mask, hoping to high heaven that I wasn't wrong.

* * *

**_A/N Ah, so I left you with a cliffy. Whoops, haha._**

**_Review and I'll try and get another chap up by Sat (my Saturday, so it could be your Friday?)_**


	15. Damn Alice

CHAP 15  
Damn Alice

BPOV

His fingers passed over my jaw and he leant in. My eyes closed on their own accord. My lips parted ever so slightly and I silently prayed that he would kiss me.

His fingers travelled around and slowly undid the mask. I blushed hoping that he'd kiss me before he took the mask off.

The mask was still on my face when he whispered, "Bella." My eyes snapped open. How did he know? I was still costumed!

He removed the mask and...

* * * * *

EPOV

I laughed.

It was Bella. Bella is the Sheep

She frowned and went to take a step back.

Oh shit.

I quickly gathered her into my arms and bent down to kiss her. Trying to convey to her that I was relieved and not mocking her.

And indeed I was relieved.

I was actually really fucking happy.

I'd spent so much time crushing after the Sheep I didn't realise the intensity of those feelings until she was here in human form.

She was shocked but eventually kissed me back, slowly.

I broke away to breathe. Bella looked confused.

"Come with me." I said taking her hand and pulling her towards the gym exit.

I wanted time alone with her. If someone told me a week ago that the Sheep was Bella I would've seriously laughed and searched for the Punk'd cameras. So now why was I so happy about Bella being the Sheep?

Hell, I was a mix of emotions.

I pulled Bella out into the cool night air and we walked over to one of the outside lunch tables.

She sat on the table top, shivering slightly as the wind breezed by. I sat down next to her, placing my jacket on her shoulders. She looked up at me shyly in thanks.

Now that we were outside and alone I hadn't a clue as to what I wanted to say to her. So I said the only thing that I could think of.

"Sheep?"

She laughed nervously and ducked her head. "Yes." She laughed and then looked up at me again, her cheeks pink. "It was Alice's idea." Alice. I knew she was evil. "She said it would be 'a great opportunity for growth' or some bullshit, and I have a problem saying no to Alice for some reason, I think it's because-" she rambled, but stopped when she realised she was doing it.

"Alice got me into the Lion suit," I told her after a silence – not an awkward one, I might add. "I lost a bet." She laughed, knowing full well my history of bets and Alice.

Bella and I had known each other for years. We spent every Sunday together, how did we not figure this out earlier? So I asked her.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "We've been living in oblivion I suppose." She laughed wearily. "What do we do now?" I looked at her, slightly confused by her question. "About us," she added.

Oh, um, what did I want, what did she want?

"How about you tell me what you're thinking," I said. I didn't want to voice my own thoughts just yet. She apparently wasn't looking forward to voicing her own either as she crinkled her nose in disgust.

"I, uh, see when I first thought about the Sheep/Lion unveiling you weren't in the equation, so it was simple. We'd find out who each other were, and if he didn't look like he got hit with the ugly stick then..." Her face grew the reddest I'd seen it all night.

"Then what?"

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled, turning her head to look back at the gym doors.

"Then you'd have a happily ever after?" I asked her.

She snorted. "You make it sound like a fairytale." This time I looked away. "Maybe not an ever after, but definitely a 'happy' of some form," she added. "Enough about me, what did you expect?"

Uh, no, not telling. She nonchalantly stroked the back of my hand creating the familiar chemistry. Oh, ok. "Definitely a happy." I flipped my hand and held onto Bella's.

"So, do we get a happy?" she asked me.

"Bella, I started crushing on the Sheep pretty damn hard."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have feelings for me does it?" she interrupted. Technically, she was right; she and the Sheep are not the same person physically.

"I don't know. I'm confused." I truly was. I wonder if this was what she felt like with maths. _Bad joke there, Cullen._ "I've always seen you as Alice's friend and I don't like to get on her bad side." I laughed awkwardly.

She laughed, but more sadly than me, and then said, "Yea, and it's not as if you'd ever want to date me anyway."

I started at her words. "Why do you say that?"

"What?" she asked, shocked, taking in my not-so-calm disposition. "Oh, well, I know that I'm not the hottest girl," she tripped.

"No Bella, you're not," I told her, immediately realising my mistake. "You're beautiful." She rolled her eyes at my declaration. "Don't do that, it's true, you are beautiful," I enunciated the words.

"Your opinion of my looks doesn't help our situation here, Edward," she huffed.

So I kissed her. Again she was shocked but kissed me back. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she parted both, allowing me entrance.

She pulled back, both of us panting.

"Did you know," I breathed, "I almost asked you out when we were 13?"

She gave me a look which clearly asked 'What?'

"But I went to talk to Emmett about it and he just laughed, so I gave up on the idea. I considered talking to Alice, but I couldn't."

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought you were pretty."

She laughed. "That was probably the year my boobs came in," she joked but I didn't join her in her laughter.

"Bella, I really like Cindy the Sheep, and not because her curly fleece is irresistible."

"But I'm the Sheep, you're going to have to deal with the realisation that I'm no longer just a voice and I don't have a hood hiding who I am now." Her voice was trembling.

"Bella, I don't want to have to pretend anymore." I stared into her eyes, looking for some sign that she understood what I was trying to tell her. I was willing to make this work. I wanted to know what a relationship with Bella Swan was like.

"B-but Edward, you're hot. Any girl would kill to be the Sheep right now. Why take plain ol' me?" She turned her face away from my stare.

I touched her chin, making her look at me. "Because, frankly, you're _not_ plain." She rolled her eyes again. "And I don't want _any_ girl. I wouldn't have connected with any one else like I did with _you_." I ran my fingers along her jaw line. She smiled slightly.

"Bella, I'm willing to make this work," I said. I would. An undercurrent of buried emotions had been uncovered tonight. "I'm sorry," I apologised, realising I hadn't asked her what she wanted. I'd spent so much time worrying about my feelings and trying to convince her that this was right, I hadn't considered what she wanted. "Please don't feel like I'm pressuring you into anything. Bella, what do you want?"

* * * * *

BPOV

"You said _what?_" Rose exclaimed in outrage.

"He said _what?"_ Still focusing on the previous, it hadn't clicked what I had said but… wait for it…. _"You said what?!"_

I sighed. It was early Sunday morning. Like seven o'clock early. Alice and Rose, who wouldn't wake this early on a weekend even if a tornado was knocking on their bedroom door, were at my front door at seven dressed and awake like they'd been up for hours. I, on the other hand, was tired and in my comfiest pj's looking like I hadn't slept a wink that night.

I hadn't really.

The ball ended at 11:30 and when people started spilling out of the gym Edward and I decided to call it a night. He drove me home and I'd given him my answer to his question. I'd then spent the night fretting about whether or not that was the right decision to make, because as soon as I'd made that decision, I made another.

The ball. Ah the ball. Edward sure knows how to confuse a girl. First laughing when he removed my mask almost sent me running out of the gym, but my feet were glued to the ground to endure the humiliation. The he kissed me! Which pissed me off, but his kiss was so happy that I kissed him back. Thoroughly confusing myself.

He took me outside and we had our deep and meaningful. I had asked the big question. I took the plunge and held my breath waiting for his answer. I'd spent a week thinking this over, playing out his different reactions, thinking over my reactions to his reactions. But a week ago there was only a possibility that Edward was the Lion. Now he definitely was and my reactions were frozen within my mind.

He made it sound like a fairytale, the possibility of what could've been if the Lion and the Sheep were not who they were. So I started questioning myself if I wished he were not the Lion. I didn't though. I wished that this was easier, but Edward being the Lion made me happy. And I couldn't work out why.

After I'd laid my heart on the table, he hid his damn thoughts from me. He called me beautiful. At first I thought it was pity, him trying to 'up' my self image. But then he kissed. Again. Kissing Edward was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Sure, I'd had my fair share of kisses, but with Edward it was… I dunno. My mind left and I didn't have to think about anything. Until after he stopped.

Then my brain started whirring, confused again with the rush of emotions. Then he starts confessing all these past emotions and at this point I'm practically screaming at myself _Bella, just make up your damn mind already!_

But stupid me decided to try and talk him out of it. Why, I don't know. One half of my brain, the half that owns the rights to my mouth, was talking myself down, while the other half was screaming _shut the hell up Bella, you want this._

And I'm pretty sure that I do. I was waiting for the war to start inside my skull. One of those epic battles, like good vs. evil, heaven vs. hell, Harry Potter vs. Voldemort, Buzz Lightyear vs. Woody, werewolves vs. vampires, what Bella wants vs. logical Bella.

Logical me was telling me that if Alice hadn't put both of us in those suits then this would have never happened. Bloody Alice, did she not think about this at all? How awkward it would be to go from one thing to the next? Or maybe the fact that we don't want to be played like a Sims family, that she is not the creator, and we do have free will?

Just as I was getting philosophical the doorbell rang and there was chirpy Alice and Rosalie.

I let them in and we sat around my kitchen table discussing the events of the previous night. Alice and Rose were quick, brief, wanting to get to my story. So I told them, bringing me back to before.

Their exclamations of grief at what I told Edward in the Volvo.

Alice, of course, got sidetracked on the fact that Edward had had a crush on me when he was 13, but quickly recovered.

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked. I was due at Edward's at ten a.m. for our regular tutoring session. The test was this week, so I really needed to be there. I didn't know how the effects of the previous night were going to impact on my grade.

"I'm going to go to his house at ten," I told her. I had two hours to psych myself up. I went upstairs to shower and dress, asking Alice and Rose not to comment on my outfit today. I wasn't in the mood. I didn't know if I wanted to look good or not.

At a quarter to ten we all left my place. I was laden with my heavy calculus books and Rose and Alice with worrying smiles.

"We'll be up stairs if you need us." Rose said. Both of them hugged me before we entered the house. They went up the stairs and I slowly approached the dining room where we always studied.

As I approached the doorway I saw Edward pacing back and forth. I cringed at the situation. He of course chose to see me at that moment.

"Oh, hey," he said lamely and I quickly rearranged my features into some form of a smile.

"Hey."

"So, uh, we should…." Edward tried but couldn't get it out.

"Talk. We need to talk," I finished for him.

Last night in the Volvo outside my house I'd told Edward I needed to think about it. The moment his car had pulled away I knew that was the wrong answer. Because there had been nothing to think about, I'd already known what I wanted.

"Sure." He followed me out the back door and we stood on the patio. It was raining. Well, drizzling. I turned to face him. He was watching me nervously.

"This is awkward," I said and he laughed nervously. "Edward, last night you said that you were willing to make this work, and the thing is I really like the Lion. Yesterday when I said I needed to think about it I was over thinking it." I was rambling now, my nerves getting the better of me. "All week."

"All week?" He was confused. Oh, whoops, poor Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett told me his theory after our tutoring last Sunday," I told him and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Geez Edward, he wasn't playing favourites, I was definitely the Sheep; you weren't definitely the Lion." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," he said, relaxing slightly, his eyes flickering up almost as if he was trying to glare at his brother who was upstairs. "All week?" he prompted me.

"Anyway, all week I've been thinking this and then I was certain that it would all be good," I told him. "I thought that I would be willing to make whatever we have work."

"Are you?" he was looking away.

I grabbed his chin, like he did to me last night, and tilted his face so he was looking me in the eyes again."I am, if you are."

"I am." He smiled and so did I.

"Bella," he said. "Can I kiss you?"

I stood up on my tippy toes and smiled. "I would like that."

He smiled back, and did.

* * *

**_A/N Yup. Hope that stopped any foaming at the mouth._**

**_So, I've decided that this is the last chapter, if you choose to contest the issue review. If you enjoyed this chapter, review, hated it, review, want to see an epilogue, review, though there'll be an epilogue if you review or not but I'd still appreciate the review._**


	16. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

EPOV

The gym was packed. Fuller than I'd ever seen it, even that weird drama teacher that disapproves of competition in a physical way is here. It is the last game of the season and the Lions and the Sheep are tying. But I have more riding on this game.

Bella and I had made it official and we were now dating.

We had both been a little awkward at first. Especially as we told our friends, they weren't surprised. We hadn't told our parents, but they'd be at the game, and if all goes well then they may learn something.

Bella and I talked about showing the school that we were under the suits. I was fine with it, Bella on the other hand was a little apprehensive. I think she was thinking about all the stuff she'd done as a mascot that she'd never do as Bella.

I told her not to worry, as she was already stressing over our calculus marks. Mr Varner told us that he had graded our exams and to go see him if we wanted to get the mark. When we had done the exam last week Bella walked out thinking she'd failed.

She didn't fail, I was tutoring her after all and I'd done, uh, pretty well. I had found out my mark, she hadn't. I got an A, but I can't tell Bella this because she will chuck a fit and bury herself in doubt. When I tried to get her to come and find out our marks she laid down on the concrete path and refused to get up. I tried dragging her but felt bad. The bell for class went and she was still there, the only way I got her to get up was to threaten that I'd never kiss her again if she didn't get up.

She jumped right up and practically dragged me to class.

I'd discovered Bella like to kiss me.

A lot.

And I wasn't complaining.

It was my favourite thing in the world too.

This was how I was getting Bella to get her marks. It was her idea actually, and it shocked me a little. If Bella gets her marks and she passes then I have to kiss her after the game. Effectively revealing for all to see. Practically the whole school knew now that we were going out. I was a little worried about the PDA in front of her parents, I knew mine would turn a blind eye, and Renee probably would pull out the video camera, but Charlie...

I was shit scared of him.

Bella told me it would be fine. She said she'd be my bodyguard when he pulls his rifle.

He wouldn't really bring a rifle to a basketball game would he?

If Bella passes, I just hope that the Lions win. I got into a bet with Emmett.

We were talking about who we thought might win the last game on Friday.

"We'll win." He said confidently, flicking Jasper on the ear as he tried to steal a slice of his pizza.

Jasper dropped the slice and rubbed his ear, "Agree." He conceded.

"I dunno," I said stupidly, "You have to admit, Rose has her team trained extremely well."

"Do I hear a bet coming on?" Jasper pushed.

"Hell yeah you do!" Emmett boomed, "Name your stakes little brother."

I shook my head, "I am not making a bet with you." I said adamantly. Emmett made a chicken noise. "I am not a chicken!" He kept doing it. Jasper joined in. Aw, dammit. A Cullen never backs done from a dare. "Fine."

"Nudie run." Jasper said.

"Eager to see my junk?" I joked.

"I call Sheep!" Emmett yelled.

"What, no, I said they could beat you!" I argued.

"Not confident in us?" Jasper asked.

Emmett shrugged, "If we win I don't want Rose to attack me, so if I nudie run it, then I should be alright. Maybe she will attack me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I frowned and he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"So, if Sheep win, you run, we win, I run." Emmett declared.

"What, no!" I protested.

"It's legit." Jasper confirmed.

I was not happy!

I told Emmett about my 'bet' with Bella, so I get to kiss her first (because she will pass) and then there is the nudie run. So if Sheep win then I may be a dead man and not make it to the after party.

"Ok boys, you've got to go out there and kick some Sheep butts." Coach Clapp roared.

"Didn't you train the girls too?" Jasper asked, "Whose team are you on?"

Coach Clapp laughed, "Yours, who would've thought the girls would be tying with the boys. Crush them boys." He ordered. I rolled my eyes. I'd learnt my lesson with the whole 'boys are stronger than girls debate.

We exited the locker room with me leading. And as I said, it was packed. The Sheep were already out and I quickly made my way to the jump circle to shake the Sheep's hand.

Which still gave me a buzz, literally.

I made it to the jump circle. Coach Clapp was yet to make his way there. The Sheep, or Bella, it was weird now calling her the Sheep after I knew, walked over.

I picked her up and spun in an awkward circle.

"Edward, what?" She asked confused and probably embarrassed.

"You passed, didn't you?" I asked. She remained silent, "Did you find out your mark?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." She teased but I could hear a smile in her voice.

She passed.

"Uh, kids, don't you usually just shake each other's hands?" Coach Clapp asked. I hadn't realised he had joined us. I set Bella back on the ground and I ran my paw over my mane - a reflex. The crowd started laughing and I knew Bella would be blushing underneath. How was she going to go with the reveal?

I took off my paw and she took off her hoof. And we shook.

Just like the first time, and every time it was there. Chemistry? I suppose you would call it. I still didn't know, but at least now I know it's not static.

"Good game, you'll need it." I said harshly.

"Aw, self encouragement, do whatever it take to make you think you have a chance." She said sickly sweet.

It was all in good fun. I wouldn't fight her, and she knew better than to start war with me.

Coach Clapp clapped us both on the back, "Glad that's over, let's begin." He said and we made our ways off court.

And the game began.

It was the best game I'd ever seen between them. Rose had trained her girls well. And I was shitting my daks.

They started off in the lead, every basket I would cry a little inside. When the Lions over took them I went wild. At half time the Lions were winning, just.

Emmett was encouraging the guys. He wanted to win badly, even if that meant he had to whip it out for all to see. Public humiliation meant little to Emmett. He enjoyed humiliation. That's probably why he chose the Sheep. If they won then he would make himself feel better by humiliating me.

I tried to sneak over to the Sheep locker room but Alice, Bella and the rest of the cheerleaders, were standing guard.

"Not this time Lion." Alice said, "Come back and I'll set the girls on you." She said nodding towards the cheerleaders, who were slowly descending on me. So I bolted to back to Lion land.

Half time ended and we started off really well. Jasper got a few hoops in and we were well in the lead. Until Rose. I saw her nod and then saw another girl nod and then practically the whole team was on fire. They were playing better than they were at the start of the game. It was like they'd been holding back all along.

The Sheep were gaining back the goals they'd lost and I was nervous. Not much time was left in the game and the Sheep were so close to winning. All the Sheep needed was a three pointer and the game would be theirs. I glanced at the clock. Three seconds.

The ball was passed to Rose who dribbled it up the court somehow managing to miss all the guys.

She came face to face with Emmett.

Two seconds.

She faked a left.

One second.

She jumped and shot.

The ball sunk. The buzzer sounded.

Well shit. Sheep won.

The girls went ballistic. High pitched squealing everywhere. The trophy was handed off to Rosalie, who was, uncharacteristically, squealing like the rest of them. There were pom poms and cheerleaders everywhere. The crowd was cheering, some were disappointed, but most of them were congratulating the girls. Everyone was just plain excited for them. But then again, everyone else didn't have to perform a nudie run around the gym.

Something large and fluffy slammed into me. I stumbled back. Bella had slammed into me with excitement. She was now tugging at my head, trying to pull it off. I helped her, when I was free I could see already that hers was already discarded.

"Edward," she said very serious placing her hooves on the sides of my face, "I passed!" She squealed (yea, I know, a real high pitched one too), "I got a B!" She was bouncing slightly with excitement.

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. "Bella, I'm so proud, I knew you could do it!" I was holding her up so when she bent down and smashed her lips to mine it shocked me a little.

Not that I minded. I kissed her back. The PA system crackling to life caused me to groan into her mouth and break our kiss. She looked at me confused, she didn't exactly know about Emmett and my bet.

"Attention everyone," Emmett announced into the microphone, "If I could just get your attention for just a moment." I groaned again, placing Bella back on her feet.

"Edward?" She asked. I ran my paw through my hair.

I can't believe Emmett is announcing it. I had been hoping that half the gym would've cleared out by now, especially my parents, who had just taken a seat, right next to Bella's parents.

"See this lovely couple here." He said. People started turning heads looking for whoever he was talking about. Bella blushed and buried her head in my chest. Charlie noticed, he looked shocked, but not angry, that's good right?

"Down here, in the front." Emmett commented, and then chuckled slightly, "In the mascot suits." A million eyes turned towards Bella and I at that moment. Bella was still hiding her face, so I raised a paw and waved slightly.

"Cute aren't they?" he asked and Jasper doubled with laughter. Probably from Emmett's use of the word 'cute' and in anticipation of what was to come. "The Lion is Edward and the Sheep is Bella." Some people gasped while others laughed, most got up to leave, thinking that was the big announcement.

"Hey wait." Emmett said and everyone faulted. "My girlfriend Rosie is the captain of the Sheep." I looked over at Rosalie, who was looking quite smug, "and I'm the captain of the Lions. My brother Edward, over there," he pointed and everyone looked over, Bella was still hiding her face in my mane, "made a bet with me."

The crowd chuckled, "Yea, he lost," Bella pulled back from my chest. The attention was no longer on her and I could see her curiosity piqued.

"I thought you weren't going to bet anymore with your family," she chastised, "you know it always ends badly for you." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I uh," I was going to explain, but Emmett cut me off.

"Now he's going to do a nudie run, enjoy!" Emmett laughed into the mic.

Bella's eyes widened, "What!" She also smiled slightly too, which worried me. The gym cheered, the Sheep side seemed especially loud.

"Uh, see I thought the Sheep were going to win, and Emmett said he called Sheep and Jasper said it was a valid bet and now I have to do a nudie run." I explained to her quickly.

"Oh," She processed, "Well I guess you should strip then."

"What?" I stared at her in disbelief. She turned to look away.

"Edward, get that Lion suit off now." Emmett boomed.

"God, you think he wants to see my dick." I mumbled, Bella laughed and blushed.

"STRIP!" Emmett screamed into the microphone. Jasper joined him, "STRIP! STRIP!" Then the gym joined in. Bella backed up. So I shed the suit. Then the basketball shorts and t-shirt I was wearing underneath.

"One lap Edward," Jasper said. I dropped my boxers and ran for my life.

I ran past the large group of girls wanting to get that over and done with, if I leave them until last I may not make it back alive. I tried to cover myself with my hands, which is hard when you're running and because, as I always tell people, little Eddie isn't so little.

I ran past Bella and my parents. "Sorry mum, Chief." I said on the way. Mum and dad were looking elsewhere; Charlie's eyes had narrowed slightly but he was laughing so I figured I hadn't tainted myself in his eyes so much, Renee on the other hand didn't divert her eyes. That made me a little uncomfortable.

I looked across the court to where Bella was standing. She had shed her suit too, but at least she still had her clothes on. I met her eyes and she blushed looking away, smiling though.

I was on the home stretch. I ran past Emmett and Jasper. Emmett slapped my butt. "Pervert!" I yelled. I made it back to Bella who handed me my pants straight away.

"That's all folks." Emmett boomed.

"Wait!" Jasper said and everyone in the gym stopped. I froze and so did Bella, there can't be more, can there? "I would just like to say, since the unveiling of the Lion and the Sheep that Edward Cullen was beaten up by a girl." He laughed. The crowd chuckled too, but nowhere near as much as Emmett and Jasper.

Bella laughed too and I frowned, "Aw, Edward," she giggled, "don't pout, to be fair, I sneezed and then tripped over your big feet."

I laughed too, "I knew you could never fight me."

"Oh really." She said turning to face me. Her expression was so serious that I actually stumbled backwards.

"Now, Bella, let's not do anything rash." I put my hands up in front of my chest in a sign of surrender.

She was up on her tippy toes leaning into me, her face inches from mine. Her eyes flickered down briefly, so quick I hardly noticed. My chest was still bare. She leaned in, her lips almost touching mine.

"Aw, and so the lion fell in love with the lamb!" I heard Alice's cheery voice. Bella's head snapped to the side.

"Damn Alice, can't you see we were in the middle of something." I complained.

"What?" Bella said.

"I said the lion," She pointed at me, "fell in love" she made a heart with her hands, "with the lamb." She pointed at Bella before Jasper walked up beside her and left.

"But I'm a sheep!" Bella called after. "I was the sheep Edward." She told me very seriously, "A lamb could never fight a lion." She added, pouting slightly.

"Let's say you were a lamb, how would you attack me?" I asked. She licked her lips.

"Like this." Then she kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back.

Lamb, sheep, lion, it doesn't really matter, I like Edward and Bella.

**_A/N Sorry this took so long! But it's done now, that's the end. Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing :D_**


End file.
